The Dragneel Scrapbook
by superfreakerz
Summary: They've loved each other every step of the way, from becoming partners to getting married, and now they get to experience raising kids. Snapshots of the Dragneel family life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is a collab I'm doing with ccrispy on tumblr! She draws amazing art for some of the chapters so I really suggest that you check it out! I'll be posting her art along with the chapters on tumblr. My username is superfreakerz and hers is ccrispy so go follow! :D

Also, since this story is supposed to be snippets of the Dragneel life, the chapters are purposely short. Because they're short, I will update more frequently than usual and actually have an updating schedule for this story. I will update every Wednesday! Well, now that that's over with, let's get onto the chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Bare

Lucy could faintly hear her shirt being ripped as she was pushed against the wall. Natsu had always preferred literally tearing her clothes off rather than removing them like any normal person would. But she didn't mind. She was just as hasty to get down to it as he was.

Butterfly kisses trailed down her neck before he began to run his tongue over her flesh. Her body squirmed as the tingling sensation she felt between her thighs grew to a dull ache that needed to be put out, but knowing Natsu, he was going to take his time teasing her. His chest pressed against hers, further pushing her back against the cold wall.

Natsu's fingers traced her sides, tickling her and making her feel excited every time he neared her breast, only to travel back to safer areas. Feeling impatient, Lucy grabbed his hand with a huff, placing it over her breast.

Natsu lightly chuckled, his warm breath fanning her neck.

"Feeling impatient, Lucy?" he teased, kissing her shoulder.

"You know I can only handle so much teasing," she replied.

Natsu, too distracted by the peaks of her breasts, nodded in reply before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his torso. He gently dropped her on the bed, watching as her breasts bounced from the action. He'd seen them countless of times, every single day, and yet he never grew tired of looking at them.

With tantalizingly slow movements, he kissed her naval up to the side of her breast, sucking on the skin. He relished in the quiet moans that slipped past Lucy's lips and the way she rolled her hips against him. He circled her hardened nub before finally grazing his tongue over it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his partner.

Cupping her mounds in both hands, he squeezed them together so that he could pleasure them both simultaneously. He loved doing this, as it drove Lucy crazy. Her hands found home in his hair, tugging at his pink locks and making them look messier than they already did. Her legs looped around his torso and she pulled him down to her, his length rubbing against her clothed folds. Even through her underwear, he could still feel how wet she was.

Repositioning himself at her side, he continued to lick her breasts while his hand traveled to her underwear. His fingers delved below the fabric, just barely grazing her flesh.

Lucy wriggled in place, feeling as Natsu's fingers slowly journeyed into her folds. He found her clitoris in no time at all, rubbing the sensitive spot in circles. Lucy felt like she was seeing stars, her toes curling while she fisted the blankets. Sweat dotted her face, strands of her golden hair plastered to her forehead. Her breaths turned to moans as he continued to pleasure her.

His fingers then moved further into her folds, finding her entrance. He slowly delved one finger inside of her, going as deep as he could before withdrawing. Then, he went in again, this time adding another finger. His fingers explored her body, all the while he was stimulating her breasts.

Natsu sped up his pace, pumping his fingers in and out of her. He could tell that Lucy was reaching her climax as her moans grew louder and more consecutive.

"N-Natsu," Lucy breathed out.

"I know," he replied. He gave one final, rough kiss to her breast before getting up to remove the rest of his clothes, his hardened member now being set free. With eager hands, he quickly removed Lucy's red, lacy underwear, this time taking the time to actually remove it instead of tearing it off since it was a favorite of his.

Natsu took a minute to admire Lucy's body. He'd seen it a million times, even before they started dating. A year into their marriage, his thoughts of her body hadn't changed a bit. She was beautiful.

"I love you, Luce," he said.

Her lips curled into a smile. "I love you too."

With that, he lowered himself onto her once again, this time positioning himself between her legs. He gave a shaky breath as Lucy wrapped her legs around him and brought his shaft against her juicy folds.

Slowly, he entered just the tip inside of her, going in circles to feel around the rim and stretch her edges. Then, he began to push further inside of her until he couldn't go any deeper. Withdrawing, he slowly pushed himself inside of her again. He picked up the pace with each thrust, his breaths staggering as he could feel his shaft being tugged with each go.

Lucy raked her fingers along Natsu's back, needing something to do with her hands as Natsu thrusted in her. As her moans got louder, his thrusts got harder. His lips crashed onto her neck, sucking on her flesh as he continued to pound into her. Their bedframe banged against the wall with each thrust, but they didn't care.

Natsu then slowed his pace a bit so that he could go in circles within her, pleasuring each and every inch of her. Lucy's toes curled and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to withhold from finishing already so she could indulge herself in the pleasure longer.

Natsu groaned as Lucy's lips washed over his neck. He could tell that she was nearing release, as was he. Wanting to hear her scream his name, he grabbed onto her shoulders to hold her in place while he thrust as fast as he could into her. His hand flew to her breast, his thumb rubbing circles over her hardened peak.

Lucy's moans quickened and suddenly, a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her toes curled as she wrapped her legs tighter around him so that he could continue to pound into her. Everything felt like sheer ecstasy, like a high she didn't want to come down from.

"N-Natsu!" she shouted, her body shaking from pleasure.

Natsu's legs buckled hearing her scream his name, and soon enough, he felt himself finish inside of her. With a loud groan, he continued to ride it out until he no longer could, collapsing over her. The two of them panted, their faces flushed while their bodies trembled.

Removing himself from her, Natsu rolled over onto his back beside Lucy.

"That was…" he started.

"Amazing," Lucy finished for him, her voice breathy as she was still panting.

Natsu nodded, his lips curling into a smile. "You finished fast tonight."

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to keep going but at the same time I really wanted-"

"I know, I feel the same way. It's hard teasing you for so long when I also really wanna fuck you."

"You could just stop teasing me then, you know."

Natsu rolled onto his side, smirking at his wife. "Don't go actin' like you don't like being teased."

Lucy blushed and looked away with a pout. "Whatever." Getting up out of bed to get ready for bed, she felt a warm liquid traveling down her leg. "Oh yeah, you finished inside of me, huh. Wait, did we use protection?"

"Nope. We rarely do, though."

"Well still! We should start using protection!"

"We've tried, Luce. Every time we do, we both end up deciding it feels better off," Natsu said with a chuckle. "Luck is on our side, Lucy! And besides, even if you do end up getting pregnant, is that really so bad?"

Lucy wiped her leg with a towel before putting on her clothes again. She arched a brow at her husband, laying back down beside him. "You're saying that you want kids already?"

"Well, I don't wanna pressure you or anything if you aren't ready, but I wouldn't mind. We've talked about this before. We both want kids someday, what's the harm of having them now?"

"Aren't we a little young?"

"Who cares?"

"Well, what if we mess up?"

Natsu smoothed a hand over the back of his wife's head, smiling at her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he said, "If you're their mother, then there's no way of us messing them up enough to be worried about it. Yeah, we'll make some mistakes here and there, but we're gonna make awesome parents."

Lucy smiled, placing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "And any kid lucky enough to have you as their father will be happy."

"Let's say you did end up gettin' pregnant from tonight, would you be okay with that?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I'd be a little scared, but I know that you'd be right there with me every step of the way."

Natsu grinned, nodding in return. Lucy flipped over to her other side, her back pressed against his torso as he played with her hair.

"What would you name our kid?" Lucy questioned with a smile.

"Happy and I have talked about this before, actually," Natsu said, laughing.

"What? You and Happy have talked about this before you and I have?"

"Yep. He actually came up with a name for a girl I really like."

"Happy did? I really can't imagine him coming up with anything good," Lucy said with a sigh. The cat was too playful and silly to be trusted with something like the name of their child. Knowing the exceed, he'd probably name it Fireball or something ridiculous like that.

Natsu chuckled. "I thought so too. But he came up with something good."

"What is it?"

"Nashi."

"Nashi?"

"Yeah. Like Natsu and Lucy put together."

Lucy's brows rose. "That's… That's actually kind of cute!"

"Isn't it!?" Natsu replied, excitement lacing his voice. "It's the perfect name for our kid!"

"What if it's a boy? Nashi doesn't really work for a boy. What about Lucas?"

"Lucas, huh?" Natsu tested out. "I like it!"

"Me too," Lucy replied with a warm smile. A yawn slipped past her lips, her eyes growing heavy. She felt Natsu throw the blanket over them, his hand landing on her side. "Well, there's no use in talking about this now. Like you said, luck is on our side."

Natsu nodded, knowing that she was about to pass out any second now. "Night, Lucy. I love you." And he meant those words more than anything. From becoming his partner to his best friend, and eventually his wife, he'd loved her every step of the way.

"Goodnight, Natsu. I love you too."

With that, they closed their eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the new adventure that awaited them.

* * *

**AN: **So like I said before, I will update this story every Wednesday! In the meantime, please leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Like I said in the first chapter, I update this story every Wednesday! Also, since this story is supposed to be like snapshots of their life, expect to see a lot of time skips okay?

* * *

Chapter 2

Bun in the Oven

Lucy bent over the toilet, barfing what felt like all of her insides into the bowl. It was nearing noon, and she had already thrown up four times that day. Wiping away the tears that welled in the corners of her eyes- she couldn't help but cry when she threw up- the girl pouted.

"_I really wanted to go to the guild today," _she thought with a frown. Levy had mentioned a new book she found that was apparently really good. She even offered to bring it to the guild to let her read it today.

Natsu had left for the guild over an hour ago. He had offered to stay at home with her to hold her hair back, but she shooed him away, not wanting him to have to suffer like she was. Misery loved company, but she didn't. Not when she was sick, at least.

So, Lucy leaned against the wall with a sigh, placing a hand over her churning stomach. With her luck, she probably had food poisoning.

"_At least it'll be gone soon."_

* * *

A few hours passed when Natsu had finally returned from the guild, Happy flying right beside him. The two found the blonde sitting on the sofa, curled up in the blankets like a burrito.

"Hey, Lucy," the cat greeted. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod. "It's on and off."

"Do you think you have the flu or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I don't have a fever or anything, I just keep throwing up. I'm guessing I have food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Natsu asked, scrunching his face in thought. "I don't remember us eatin' anything that could give ya food poisoning."

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I'm not having any other symptoms, so it's got to be that. Anyways, how was it at the guild?"

"Natsu and Gray started a guild-wide fight as always," Happy said, snickering behind his paws. "It was so bad that Erza had to tie them up so that they wouldn't fight anymore!"

Lucy sighed, giving her husband a pointed look. "Really, Natsu? Again?"

The boy glared at the wall, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault that stripper is annoying!"

"What'd he do this time?"

He tried to think back to what started the fight but came up short. "I don't remember."

"That means it wasn't a good enough reason to fight, stupid!"

"Oi, who you callin' stupid!"

Happy intervened before the two could really start bickering. Their petty arguments could last for hours if he didn't stop them.

"Did you eat already, Lucy?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "I've been too scared to eat. I'm worried that I'll just throw it all up."

Natsu frowned at her. "You still have to eat, Lucy. C'mon, let's go get you something."

With that, the three of them were searching her fridge for anything to eat. Lucy pulled out a bag of frozen bread rolls. Since her stomach was unsettled, she figured bread might help. So, she opened the bag, popped a few on a cooking tray, and stuck them in the oven.

Happy snickered, drawing the girl's attention.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"You've got a bun in the oven. Get it?" he said, laughing.

Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth hung on its hinges as she whirled her gaze back onto the oven. Her stomach churned again. Placing a hand over her belly, she was lost in thought.

Her mind reeled back to last year, when Levy was pregnant with the twins. Her friend had endured so many symptoms, the biggest one being morning sickness. The petite girl was throwing up nearly every morning. Sometimes it was triggered by smells, other times it just came out of nowhere.

"_It can't be…"_

* * *

The next day, Lucy shooed Natsu and Happy out of the house again, forcing them to go to the guild.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Natsu had asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl in suspicion.

"Are you still sick?" Happy added.

Lucy nodded frantically, a nervous grin plastered to her face. "Yep! I'm still sick. Now go!"

The two reluctantly left, leaving her alone.

Lucy closed the door behind them, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. Gazing down at her stomach, she frowned. She hated not knowing…

She went to the bedroom and threw on some sweats and a sweater before rushing outside and towards the nearest health store possible.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Lucy stared at the white stick she held in her shaky hands. Was she really going to take a pregnancy test? She doubted that she was really pregnant. After all, she and Natsu had unprotected sex multiple times, what were the odds that she'd get pregnant now?

Taking a deep breath, Lucy uncapped the stick.

Whether it turned up positive or not, she had to know.

Lucy was back to pacing after she took the test. It was one of the cheaper kinds, so she had to wait ten minutes before she got the results. And while ten minutes may not have seemed like much, in that moment, they were dragging on for what felt like years.

"_What if I am pregnant?" _she wondered, her hands shaking. "_That means I can't go on jobs with everyone. Or write my novel. Or be able to do anything I want."_

Lucy was scared. Big changes could be happening in her life very soon, and she wasn't even sure if she was ready for them.

"_What if I'm not a good mother? What if my kid hates me? What if they grow up to be a dark mage, or an enemy of Fairy Tail?"_

Negative thoughts plagued her mind during those ten minutes as she was forced to wait for the results. Luckily, even though there were bad thoughts, there were good thoughts to counter them as well.

"_But then again, Natsu did say that I'd make a great mom. And raising kids with him sounds nice… Plus, they'd grow up in Fairy Tail, there's no way they'd grow up to be a dark mage!" _

With thoughts like those, Lucy was able to calm herself to stop pacing during the last minute of her wait.

Despite knowing full-well that the ten minutes were up, the girl couldn't bring herself to flip the test over. It was a big step in her life, she wanted to be able to see it when she was ready. And right now, with the lingering fear in her heart, part of her told her that she wasn't ready.

So, she forced herself to think of happy things. Things that would reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Immediately, she recalled the night they had a few weeks ago in which they were actually discussing having kids. Hell, if she was pregnant, that would've been the night their child was conceived.

She recalled the way Natsu pressed his forehead against hers and how they came up with baby names. She rested her hand over her stomach once again, this time a warm smile spreading over her face.

"_Either Nashi or Lucas, huh?"_

No longer feeling as scared, Lucy grabbed the stick. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three in her head before flipping it over to see the results. There was a plus sign. It was positive.

She was pregnant.

Tears pricked Lucy's eyes as a shaky hand flew to her mouth. The fear that had previously clutched her heart vanished, leaving joy in its wake. She was pregnant. They were going to have a kid.

They were going to raise a family together.

Lucy stared at her belly fondly. Even though it was still flat, there was a seed of life growing inside of her, so small, not even noticeable yet, but was eventually going to become their child. Releasing a shaky breath, she leaned her head back against the wall. She had no idea why she was so scared earlier. Not when she felt so happy now.

Capping the test, Lucy hid it away in the drawer that held her tampons- she briefly squealed in joy that she wouldn't be needing those anymore. Telling Natsu about this was supposed to be a special moment between them as a couple, she had to make sure that Happy wasn't there when she told him. So, she hid it away and waited for the right moment she could finally tell Natsu.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! :D

Also big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: **Guest, Ember Reverie, Random-Gaurdian, MillennialStargazer, MasterGildarts, jojrre, shootingstarssel, Nicolenya, KYAAAA, CrazyZaika, KatanaNoNeko, aliciacevbra, Soul Eater Maka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **As always, go check this story out on tumblr! There's some amazing art that ccrispy made for it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Expecting

It'd been a week since Lucy had found out she was pregnant, and in that week, she hadn't been able to find the right time to tell Natsu. She wanted it to be special, as it was a huge step in their relationship. It was special to them as a couple, which was why she wanted to tell him when the two of them were alone. Living with Happy, however, made it difficult.

Lucy usually didn't mind having the little guy with them all the time. After all, their friendship started with the three of them together, icing him out just because they were married now wasn't even thinkable. But the _one time _she actually needed the exceed gone, he stuck by Natsu's side like glue.

There were plenty of times before in which Happy would go to the guild by himself to visit Charle, but apparently he'd felt like waiting for them that week. Lucy was starting to get impatient.

Lucy crossed her arms with a pout. At this rate, she was going to give birth to the damn baby before she even got the chance to tell Natsu about it.

Natsu glanced over to his wife, whose cheeks were puffed out in a pout. An amused grin spread over his face. He'd always loved seeing her like that, which was why he often teased her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked, nudging her.

The girl's eyes widened before she shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

He gave her a pointed look. Really? She was going to try to lie her way out of it as if he wasn't able to tell when she was lying by now? Even if he couldn't read her like an open book, which he could, there were still his dragon senses, which allowed him to hear people's heartbeats if he wanted to. Whenever a person lied, their heart beat faster.

And Lucy's heart was beating like a drum.

He and Happy shared a suspicious look.

"Tell us, Lucy!" Happy said, flying at her side while Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, nothing is wrong!" Lucy lied. Grabbing their hands- well, _paw _in Happy's case- she quickly led the way to the guild, her nervous laughter filling the air. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Lucy was glad the two decided to drop it for now.

Once they reached the guild, Happy flew over to the other exceeds while Natsu and Lucy joined the rest of their group at one of the tables in the far corner. Levy and Gajeel were sitting on one side of the table, their twins, Jutla and Yajee, sitting in their laps. Across from them sat Gray and Juvia, the girl clinging to the boy's arm. Adjacent to them was Erza.

Natsu and Lucy took the empty seat across from Erza.

"Aunt Lucy!" the twins shouted, demanding to be held by the blonde the moment she sat down.

Lucy was often at Levy's house, reading books and hanging out with the petite girl. That didn't change once Levy got pregnant. In fact, Lucy was over there even more to help out with the pregnancy, and once the twins were born, she was there to help take care of them. It was no shock that they took a liking to her.

Natsu, however…

"Ojii-chan," the kids said, looking at Natsu. Mischief gleamed in their eyes as their lips curled into proud grins.

A vein ticked in Natsu's forehead as he glared at the kids. "It's Oji, not _Ojii. _I ain't no grandpa!"

"Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan!" the twins chorused, ignoring his protests.

Lucy smiled, glancing down at the twins. Despite their very young age, they were able to produce more words than they should have been, probably due to having Levy as their mother. Their mother was a genius by all rights, it only made sense that her kids would be little prodigies.

Staring at the tiny figures in her lap, a warm smile stretched over her lips as she wondered what her own child was going to be like. Were they going to be a book-loving child like she was? Or were they going to be a rambunctious little squirt like their father?

Either way, she couldn't wait to hold them in her arms just as she was doing with the twins. Tears of mirth pricked her eyes just thinking about getting to hold their child.

"Lu-chan? Are you crying?" Levy's voice called out to her.

Being brought out of her thoughts, the blonde shook her head, hoping the tears would go away by doing so. "No way, Levy-chan!" She could feel Natsu's gaze boring into the side of her face, surely studying her to really see if she was crying. She knew that he was aware. Hiding her feelings from him was nearly impossible. "Anyways, what's new with everyone?"

"You know the job that Juvia and I went on the other day?" Gray said. Lucy smiled at the pair of newlyweds. She'd been rooting for their relationship since day one, and it was nice to see them be able to grow together and makes leaps of progress.

"The one where you were supposed to protect someone from being taken?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, that one. Well, it turns out the dude was actually a criminal and we were protecting him from the knights trying to capture him. We were about to be questioned for it, and probably thrown into jail for being accomplices. But luckily we figured out what was happening and we helped capture him."

"I wish they woulda locked you up still," Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that, Fire Freak?"

"You heard me, Ice Prick!"

With that, the daily brawl had begun.

* * *

About an hour later, Lucy's stomach churned, her morning sickness being triggered by the smell of the food Gray ordered. Placing a hand over her mouth, she turned to Natsu.

"I have to go home," she said, praying that she didn't hurl then and there.

"Your food poisoning acting up again?" Natsu asked in concern. She nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

"Wait, food poisoning?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Lucy's been having food poisoning for like a week now."

Levy's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as she stared at the blonde. Her mouth hung wide open. Having gone through it before, she knew what was happening. After all, the effects of food poisoning don't last for weeks. "Wait, Lu-chan! Are you-!"

"Well, time to go!" the blonde interrupted, her nervous laughter cutting the air. "Bye, everyone! See you tomorrow! Happy, let's go!"

The cat frowned. "Already? We've only been here an hour!"

"Lucy's food poisoning is acting up," Natsu explained.

"You two can go, I'll stay here. Feel better, Lucy!"

Lucy would've been annoyed that Happy didn't want to keep her company, but this was perfect! She and Natsu were finally going to be alone! She could finally tell him the secret she'd been hiding!

The walk home was short, their steps fueled by Lucy's need to barf. Reaching the small cottage hidden in the woods, the girl ran to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. Natsu had seen her throw up many times, she wasn't as embarrassed anymore.

Natsu was right behind her, grabbing her golden tresses and rubbing her back soothingly. With that, Lucy began to hurl. His lips curled downwards into a frown. She'd been throwing up every day for the past week, he hated seeing her like this.

Once Lucy finished, she flushed all of it away, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. This was it. It was time.

To Natsu's surprise, Lucy had a warm smile glued to her face when she turned towards him. Tears were streaming down her face, which wasn't that surprising since she usually cried while throwing up, but it was a lot heavier this time. Usually the girl was distraught after throwing up, like any normal person would be. But this time she seemed happy.

"Lucy? You feeling okay?" Natsu asked.

The girl nodded, not bothering to wipe away her tears. She had a feeling she was about to be crying a lot more here soon.

"There's something I want to show you," she said, her voice just above a whisper as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment she so patiently waited for.

Natsu arched a brow, watching his wife pick herself up from the floor and go to her tampon drawer. "_A tampon? She wants to show me what a tampon looks like?" _She sat back down in front of him, holding something wrapped in toilet paper. He watched as she slowly unfolded the toilet paper, revealing what was inside. Laying in the palm of her hands was a pregnancy test.

Natsu's eyes widened, watering at the sight. His mouth was ajar, a lump in his throat building up.

"Is… Is that…" he breathed out, unable to string words together to form a proper sentence.

Lucy nodded frantically, her smile growing tenfold. "It is."

"Lucy… Don't play with me."

"I'm not, Natsu. It's real. I took it a week ago."

Natsu's tears slid town his face as he stared at his wife. "You're…"

She nodded again. "Yes, Natsu. I'm pregnant."

Faster than Lucy could keep up with, Natsu threw himself against her in a tight hug. She felt his body shaking against hers as she listened to his quiet sobs. She couldn't deny that she was sobbing, too. Such a joyous moment shared between the two of them, one she would never forget.

The two stayed hugging each other on the bathroom floor. In that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in the world, as if nobody else existed.

Natsu gave a shaky breath, withdrawing from the hug so he could see the pregnancy test again. A laugh escaped his mouth at the sight.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered, pinching bridge of his nose as he wept. A wide grin settled over his face. His body felt light as a feather.

"Well, that is _if_ you're the father," Lucy joked. Natsu gave her a glare, to which she laughed at. "Joking, joking!"

"I still can't believe this," he said, shaking his head. "We're gonna be parents, Luce! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet. I don't think we'll find out for a few more months."

"I hope it's a girl."

Lucy arched a brow. "You want a girl? That's surprising. I always pictured you wanting a boy."

"Well I want both," Natsu said with a large grin. "But I want a girl first. Then a boy."

"Whoa, whoa, mister. This factory is closed after the first one."

"What!?"

"Just one is all I need!"

"No way! We gotta have at least ten!"

Lucy's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Ten!? No way in hell am I giving you ten kids!"

"Okay, fine. Six." Lucy gave a thumbs-down. "Five?" She made a buzzer noise. "Three?"

"_Maybe _two," his wife said. "But first, let's take care of this one."

Natsu gazed at her belly, tears pricking his eyes once again. Grabbing Lucy, he picked her up and settled him on his lap, her back against him. He placed his hands over her stomach, releasing another shaky breath. He felt like he was going to start bawling again.

"Our little Nashi or Lucas is in here, huh?" he asked, rubbing her stomach gently.

Lucy nodded. "For nine months. Then they'll be out here, running around and probably burning the house down."

"Yes! I get to teach them dragon slaying magic!"

"And I get to teach them celestial spirit magic."

"Our baby is gonna be so badass!"

Lucy giggled, nodding again. "Do you think our kid is going to have pink or blonde hair?"

"I hope it's blonde," Natsu answered quickly, not having to think it over for a second. Keeping one hand on her belly, he used his other to play with the ends of her hair. "I love the color of your hair. It's golden."

Lucy blushed, fidgeting in her spot. Even after all the years they'd known each other, he still managed to make her blush without even trying. "Well, I want them to have pink hair. I love your hair color. It's my favorite kind of pink. Not too light or too dark."

"Either way, I'm gonna love the hell out of our baby."

"I know you will. So will I." Lucy laughed, thinking back to the night their child was conceived. "Looks like luck wasn't on our side that time like we thought."

Natsu shook his head. "No, it was on our side. That's why we're gonna have a kid." Grabbing Lucy underneath the arms, he picked her up and turned her around so she was facing him. "Thank you, Lucy."

"For what?"

"For giving me a child."

Lucy smiled, shaking her head. "It isn't just me, weirdo. You played a pretty big role."

Natsu nudged her with a grin. "Don't go callin' me a weirdo when you're the biggest weirdo there is." Standing up, he held a hand out to her. "You ready for our newest adventure, Luce?"

The girl nodded, her smile growing wider. Accepting his hand, she stood up with him.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Now Natsu knows! :)

Thank you to those who reviewed: **shootingstarssel, KatanaNoNeko, Ember Reverie, jojrre, Lucy, KYAAAA, aliciacevbra, Tohka123, MilennialStargazer, Nalulove, Soul Eater Maka, Alexis Mulholland.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Big News

Lucy could tell Natsu was feeling giddy by the way he bounced in his seat on the couch. It'd been three days since she revealed her pregnancy to her husband, and they finally decided it was time to tell their other partner, the one who was their biggest supporter.

Telling Happy had Lucy feeling a little worried. Honestly, the exceed was like a child in his own right with how mischievous he was and how much attention he required. What if the little guy got jealous? What if he felt like they were going to forget all about him?

Natsu had told her that Happy would be excited for them, but she wasn't so sure. Now it was time to find out for sure.

Happy flew into the cottage after spending the day with Wendy and Charle. Finding Lucy and Natsu sitting on the couch whirling their heads towards him, he knew immediately that something was up.

"What's up with you guys?" Happy asked, standing on the coffee table in front of them.

"We have something we wanna tell you, buddy," Natsu answered, sharing a quick glance with his wife. Placing a hand over her flat stomach, he continued, "You're gonna be known as Uncle Happy around here pretty soon."

The cat's already large eyes widened even more as he stared at Lucy's belly, his mouth hanging wide open. "Lucy. Are you pregnant?"

The girl nodded, gaging his reaction. "I am. A few weeks pregnant, actually."

Happy was still for a moment, his expression unchanging. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was flying around the house, cheering and crying.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, launching himself into Lucy's chest. "I've been waiting for you guys to have kids!"

"You have?"

"Aye! It's a lot of work making fun of you by myself. Now I'll have a partner in crime!"

A vein ticked in the girl's forehead. "I'm glad that's what you're planning on doing with our child." Still, she couldn't help but laugh. Shaking her head, she continued, "I can already see you two being troublemakers together."

Natsu laughed along with her. "It's gonna be even more fun around here! And guess what, buddy. If we have a girl, we decided to go with the name you gave us."

"Nashi?"

"Yep!"

Happy grinned, placing his paws over his mouth. He couldn't believe they were actually going to name their child something he suggested. "I can't believe you're pregnant, Lucy. Who else knows?"

"Just you," the blonde answered. "Oh, and probably Levy-chan. I didn't tell her about it yet, but I'm pretty sure she figured it out already. Can't keep anything from that girl, especially when she's already been through the symptoms herself."

"You haven't told the guild yet?"

"Nope," Natsu answered, grinning at his friend. "We wanted you to be the first one we told."

Happy's grin grew wider as he stared at Lucy's belly once again. "I'm going to protect them with all I've got."

"Thanks, buddy," Natsu replied, ruffling the cat's fur. "I know I can count on you to be there for them, just like you're always there for us."

"Aye! Now let's go tell everyone at the guild!"

"Yeah!"

"Already?" Lucy asked, arching a brow. "Isn't it too soon to tell everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, we should probably wait until later on. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up just in case something happens…"

Natsu placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen to our kid. I'm gonna make sure of it. And just thinking like that is bad for you. Instead of living in fear of what bad could happen, we should live while celebrating what good can happen."

Lucy smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. She was glad that Happy didn't tease her for it. "You're right. Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

Arriving outside the guild, their stomachs were doing somersaults in excitement. Telling the guild about their pregnancy was like telling their families. Since their families had already passed away, this was the closest they could get.

"I can't wait for our child to grow up here," Lucy said, smiling as she read the sign. "Part of me wishes I grew up here with the rest of you guys."

"You may not have been here when you were a kid, but you still found your way here," Natsu replied, squeezing his wife's hand and giving her a grin.

"Aye! Ever since we all met at Hargeon!" Happy added.

Lucy's smile grew as she remembered the fateful day. To think that she would end up marrying the boy she met that day and bearing his child was overwhelming.

Natsu pushed open the grand doors to the guild, scowling as nobody even turned to greet them. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "OI! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" That seemed to do the trick as all eyes were now glued to them. Glancing towards Lucy, he smiled at her. "You wanna tell them?"

"How about we do it together?" Lucy suggested. Nudging Happy, she continued, "All three of us, as a family."

Natsu nodded, glad to include Happy.

"LUCY'S PREGNANT!" Natsu and Happy shouted while Lucy shouted, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone stared at them, their eyes wide before the guild suddenly roared with cheers. A crowd gathered around them, all of them asking Lucy questions.

"When did it happen?"

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Idiot, there's no way she can tell yet. What're you guys naming it?"

"Is it really Natsu's? Oh man, that means this guild is going to have a mini version of Natsu running around. We're doomed!"

"Or it could be like Lucy! When's the due date?"

Lucy awkwardly chuckled, unable to keep up with everyone's questions. Natsu shooed everyone away to give his wife some space and stop bombarding her with questions.

Lucy sat down at a table, everyone else circling around her.

"I knew it!" Levy exclaimed, sitting across from the blonde. "There's no way someone can have food poisoning that lasts that long!"

"I had a feeling you figured it out," Lucy said, giggling. Jutla and Yajee stared at her in wonder.

"You guys are going to have another cousin! Asuka is a little out of your age range, but this one will only be a year younger than you guys!"

"Cousin?" the two repeated in unison.

"Yep! Your Aunt Lucy is pregnant!" The two kids lit up in excitement. "Anyways, do you know how far along you are?"

"Just a little over four weeks. The only symptom I've been having so far is morning sickness."

Gajeel shivered. "I remember when Levy was goin' through that. She was throwing up nonstop." He was about to continue when Natsu had suddenly shouted.

"Ha, Gray! I'm having kids before you!" he yelled, giving a smug grin.

The raven-haired boy glared at him, crossing his arms. "It's not a race, idiot."

"That's something the loser tells himself to make him feel better."

Gajeel grinned. "Does that mean I'm cooler than you since I've had _two _kids before you?"

"Oi! It's not a race!"

"But you just said it was!"

"Well… That was different!"

"How so?"

"It just is!"

Hearing someone sobbing, everyone turned to find Mira wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"To think that my OTP is going to have a baby! Ahh, my heart!"

Lucy shook her head before glancing towards Erza. The girl's cheeks were pink as she stared at her belly.

"Erza? What is it?"

"Y-Y-You're having a b-baby!" the redhead stammered. "Congratulations!"

Lucy laughed, having forgotten that Erza always became a blushing mess when it came to things like this. "Thank you, Erza. Anyways, it's going to be a long nine months from here on out, but I'm excited."

Natsu grinned, returning to her side from his fight with the boys. "Me too. I can't wait to meet our kid!"

"Hopefully it gets its looks from Lucy," Gray jibed. "If it looks like you, the poor thing's going to be bullied it's whole life."

"Gray-sama," Juvia chided, giving her husband a pointed look.

"What? It's true."

And just like that, another brawl broke out within the guild. Only this time, everyone was extra careful to leave Lucy out of it.

Lucy smiled. The guild was full of the world's loudest, most rambunctious wizards. Still, everyone cared for each other like family. They were all there for each other through their darkest times, and always had each other's backs.

Lucy couldn't wait for their child to grow up surrounded by such a loving family.

* * *

**AN: **I enjoy writing this story. It's a nice break from my other fics and I like that it isn't anything too serious.

Thank you to the reviewers: **KatanaNoNeko, MasterGildarts, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, aliciacevbra, XxCelestialPrincessxX, shootingstarssel, Ember Reverie, Lucy, KYAAAA, MillennialStargazer, EchizenRyoma, Alexis Mulholland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Okay, I love this chapter and the art that ccrispy did on tumblr is MY FAVORITE so far I love it lol. Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget that I mentioned this story will have lots of time skips!

* * *

Chapter 5

Insatiable

Lucy should've known better that pregnancy was no walk in the park. In the back of her mind, she'd known that. After all, she'd seen Levy go through much pain during her pregnancy. But in her excitement of having a child, the girl had conveniently forgotten about the downsides that were soon to come.

And when those downsides did come, they hit her like a brick.

It all started with soreness. A month into her pregnancy, Lucy's breasts were tender, aching as they began to swell. Then, the rest of her body followed suit, aching from head to toe. Her most problematic areas were here back, head, and breasts. Her stomach also cramped, but it wasn't as bad as the others.

Luckily, Natsu was right there at her side, offering to do anything she asked for. Whether it was to get her food or rub her back, the boy would always happily oblige with a huge smile plastered to his face.

And now, her body had a new symptom to surprise her with.

Cravings.

Lucy was a little excited for this part of her pregnancy. Watching Levy crave the weirdest foods, some that she didn't even like before, made her curious to see what she would be craving. Would she prefer salty snacks? Or perhaps meat? What if she only wanted to eat pickled plums? Poor Wendy would pass out just watching her.

In the end, Lucy's cravings came in waves. Some were longer than others, lasting for months, while others only lasted a few days. She knew that she'd entered this new round of pregnancy when all she wanted to eat were pickles. Dill pickles, to be exact.

Lucy quickly realized that her cravings were also oddly specific. During the pickle wave, Natsu had rushed to the store in the middle of the night to get her a jar. When he returned, he proudly held up a jar of sweet pickles, which she turned down immediately. Apparently, her stomach required dill pickles only. Whether it was the whole pickle, slices, or even frozen like a popsicle- which was actually Lucy's favorite version- so long as they were the sour kind, she would devour them all.

That wave lasted for about a week. The next was ice cream. But not just any kind of ice cream. It had to be sherbet. She'd woken up at four in the morning with an insatiable hunger for the damn ice cream but seeing Natsu so peacefully asleep- he'd been exhausted throughout her pregnancy as well- she knew that she should let him get her rest.

And that was how Lucy, at three months pregnant, took a lovely stroll in the middle of the night to get a whole tub of ice cream and scarf it down while sitting on the kitchen floor. Natsu had woken up the next morning, scared when he saw she wasn't in bed with him and went out to the kitchen to find her laying on the floor, hugging the empty carton to her chest.

The worst craving of all, however, was the spicy food. One day, Lucy had watched Natsu stuffing his mouth with the guild's famous fire chicken. Before, she would never even dream of taking a tiny bite of it, knowing that it would set her mouth on fire. But seeing her husband enjoying it, she wanted some for herself.

Lucy wanted anything spicy she could get her hands on. Peppers, hot wings, that blasted fire chicken, she wanted it all. And while Natsu was excited about this, exclaiming that nobody ever ate spicy food with him before, she wasn't looking forward to it. Even though her pregnant belly demanded to be fed spicy food, her mouth still couldn't handle it. So, every time Lucy ate something spicy, she would also have to chug down a glass of milk while tears clouded her eyes. Yet she found that she couldn't stop eating it.

Unfortunately, that wave lasted the longest, three months to be exact, leading the way to the next craving.

Despite being pregnant, Lucy refused to stop going on jobs. She had more of a sideline duty now, and everyone was more adamant on keeping her away from the enemies, but at least she got to be there with her team.

On one of their jobs, she'd watched Natsu fight some robber. Flames lit up his fists as he delivered fiery punch after punch. Usually, Lucy's eyes would be glued to his toned, tanned arms and the way his muscles would be flexed, but she found her gaze occupied with something else.

Natsu's fire.

Drool gathered in the corner of her mouth as she watched, mesmerized by the way the fire flicked around his hand. It was so bright, so inviting, it had her mouth going dry. She'd seen her husband eat fire countless of times and she always wondered what it tasted like. And now, her curiosity had grown to a desperate need.

Once they apprehended the criminals, Lucy walked over to Natsu and the rest of their team. Grabbing his wrist, she gained his attention.

"What's up, Lucy?" he asked.

"Use your fire," she ordered, to which he quickly obliged. He took any chance he could get to use his magic.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the orange fire dancing over his fist. The drool that had collected in the corner of her mouth now dripped down her chin, but she didn't bother wiping it away.

"I'm going to eat it," the girl said.

"Wait, what?" Gray asked. "Are you talking about Natsu's fire?" She nodded.

"Lucy, you can't eat that," Erza said, sweat-dropping. "Only Natsu can because he's a dragon slayer."

"I don't care. I'm going to eat it."

"Oh no, Lucy's having another weird craving!" Happy cried, flying all around them. "What do we do!?"

Natsu awkwardly chuckled while studying his wife. Cutting off his magic and ignoring the glare she gave him for doing so, he wrapped an arm around her. Honestly, pregnant Lucy was a bit scary. Saying no to her was worse than saying no to Erza. But eating fire would only hurt her, and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Sorry, Luce. No fire for you," Natsu said, his face growing pale as she gave him an icy glare.

"I want fire," she replied, lifting his hand to her face. "Give me fire."

"Luuucy, that'll only hurt you!"

"We don't know that for sure."

Gray went to shove his hands in his pockets, realizing that he'd discarded his pants somewhere along the way. "Shit, where'd my pants go? Anyways, we do know that for sure, Lucy. You aren't a dragon slayer. You can't eat fire."

The team watched as angry pregnant Lucy turned into something much worse.

_Crying pregnant Lucy._

In seconds, the blonde was bawling her eyes out, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. Her wails were loud enough to startle the birds from their trees. Everyone shared a worried glance, unsure of how to fix it.

"D-Don't cry, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, his voice higher-pitched in his panic. "You might not be able to eat fire, but I can get you a substitute! How's that sound?"

"A substitute?" she questioned, peeking at him through the cracks of her fingers.

"Yeah! I can give you something that fire tastes like!"

"What does fire taste like?"

Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but the words died in his throat. What did fire taste like? Honestly, he didn't have a clue. Fire tasted like fire, there really was no substitute. He just said that to get her to stop crying. But if she found out that he lied to her…

He was a goner.

Thinking of something quick, Natsu shouted, "S'mores! Fire tastes like s'mores!"

"S'mores?"

"Yep!"

"Why does it taste like s'mores?"

"I have no idea, but it does! Wanna go home and make some?"

The rest of the team watched, sweat dripping down their foreheads while they bit their fingernails. If Lucy didn't believe him, they were screwed.

Luckily, the girl's lips curled into a wide grin.

"Yeah! I love s'mores!"

And that was how they were able to save themselves that day.

* * *

Once the fire craving ended, it was time for the last wave. Similar to when Lucy craved Natsu's fire, now all she craved was Gray's ice.

She was in the third trimester of her pregnancy now, her belly bulging out as if she had stuffed a watermelon underneath her dress. With all of her symptoms hitting her at once, nobody had it in them to say no to the girl.

So, whenever she walked up to Gray, asking for ice, he would always oblige, making her a small chunk of ice she could munch on. She would always thank him and walk off with a pleasant smile on her face, informing the guild that the beast had been sedated for now. The process repeated multiple times throughout the day.

And it didn't stop outside the guild, either. One night, during the middle of the night, Gray's door was being banged against nonstop until he opened it to find Natsu and Lucy, the former's hair disheveled as he looked utterly exhausted.

"Gray…" Natsu croaked out. "Ice."

"Right now?" the ice-make mage asked, cracking a yawn. "It's like two in the morning!"

"The cravings don't stop for sleep. The cravings are forever."

Lucy held a hand out, demanding to be fed. Gray obliged, making another chunk of ice for the girl before opening the door wider.

"Why don't you guys sleep here for the night?" he suggested. "You're already here and I have a feeling these cravings aren't over just yet."

Natsu thanked him, taking a step into the house before collapsing on the floor, knocked out immediately. Meanwhile, Lucy sat beside Gray, humming as she munched on her 'meal.'

It only got worse from there. Every night after that, the two showed up outside their house, asking for ice. It got to the point where Natsu asked Gray to move in with them during the last month of the pregnancy so that they didn't have to walk to their house every night.

And so, after asking Juvia if it was alright, Gray found himself sleeping on the Dragneels' couch for the rest of the pregnancy. It turned out that even Juvia could be apart from him so long as it meant being apart from Lucy as well. With them banging on their door every night, Juvia wasn't getting any sleep either.

Lucy stepped out of the bedroom, holding a hand out.

Gray sighed, making her a Happy-shaped ice cube. As the girl thanked him and went on her way, he prayed that the cravings would end soon.

* * *

**AN: **Y'all know I love my graylu brotp, so I had to throw them in lol.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: **XxCelestialPrincessxX, shootingstarssel, Ember Reverie, Soul Eater Maka, KatanaNoNeko, aliciacevbra, MasterGildarts, Tohka123, MillennialStargazer, KYAAAA, CrazyZaika, savwafair, GothBanshee.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Smells and Kicks

Another symptom Lucy was experiencing was her heightened sense of smell. This was worse than her cravings, in her opinion, as she couldn't stand to be around certain foods or people in perfume. Her morning sickness had calmed as she was in her last trimester, but with her easily triggered nose, she still found herself rushing to the bathroom to throw up because of something she smelled.

It was torture.

Even stepping foot in the guild was a struggle for Lucy, as all the mixed smells were really getting to her. But this was her home. This was where all of her family was, she couldn't just stop going to the guild.

Luckily, some smells could easily be dealt with. Some, not so much. In the end, no matter where she went or what she did to prevent it, her nose was always going to be triggered by something. She wasn't even safe in her own home.

Happy's fish was a huge factor in her morning throw-ups, but it wasn't like she could just ask the cat to give up his sacred food. So, when he asked her what was making her sick, she had lied and told him that it was the smell of the clean clothes.

Natsu had amazed her during all of this, though. He'd cleaned up after himself and Happy every day, trying to make the house smell better for her. It was sweet, and she was thankful to have such a thoughtful husband like him.

"How're you feeling?" Natsu asked, sitting next to Lucy on the bed.

"I'm alright for now," she answered, rubbing her belly. "Little Nashi or Lucas sure is kicking up a storm today."

Natsu grinned, letting Lucy guide his hand to the spot over her belly. When their baby first kicked, it scared him to think that Lucy was getting kicked in the stomach. She assured him that it didn't really hurt, though. Now, he was happy whenever it happened. It meant that their baby was really growing inside of her, soon to be out in the real world with them.

It still freaked him out a little to be able to visibly see her skin stretch outwards over the spots that the baby was kicking. He was worried that maybe their kid would kick so hard they'd burst through her stomach. Even after being assured that it wasn't physically possible for the baby to be able to do so, he was still a little anxious. After all, their baby was going to be a badass dragon slayer and a celestial mage, their kicks were sure to do some extra damage! Who knows what could happen?

"She gets her kick from her mom," Natsu said with a smirk. "Lucy Kick is gonna soon be known as Nashi Kick."

"I still think it's a boy," Lucy replied, mirroring his expression. They'd turned down the offer of knowing the sex of their child in favor of making a bet instead. The bet was guild-wide, drawing in lots of money, reminding them of when there was a betting pool on their relationship years ago.

"Nah, it's a girl." Natsu gave a lazy grin.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"You didn't cheat, did you?"

"'Course not! I just have a really strong feelin' about it. Whoa, she kicked again," Natsu stated, feeling the little pressure against the palm of his hand." He rubbed his hand over his wife's belly. "You're getting so big, Luce!"

The girl frowned. "I can't help it, jerk!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way, weirdo! I meant it as a good thing! The bigger you are, the closer we are to meeting little Nashi!"

"Or Lucas."

"Or Lucas," Natsu agreed with a chuckle. "But don't worry, Lucy. I still think you're as beautiful as ever. No, you're even _more _beautiful because you're carrying our child."

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy replied, a warm smile spreading over her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rubbed her belly, smiling at it. "And I love _you, _too! Think she can hear me?"

"I'm sure _he _can."

"I'm tellin' ya, Luce. It's a girl."

"I think I'd know what kind of baby is inside of me."

"You would think so, but apparently you don't!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband before covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes growing wide.

"Is Happy eating fish again?" Natsu asked with a sigh.

Lucy nodded, rushing to the bathroom and puking. Natsu held her hair up like always and rubbed her back.

"You know, I'm sure he'd be willing to eat it outside if we ask. He doesn't like seeing you sick either," Natsu suggested.

Lucy shook her head. "This is his home too. I can't just ask him to eat outside. I'll be fine, it's just a little sickness here and there."

"It sucks seeing you in pain like this. It makes me wish I was the one going through it."

"I know, but we just have to endure it a little longer. And being pregnant isn't all bad! Sure, it's got its downsides, but it's also an experience that I would never trade up."

"Really?"

"Yep! In fact, even though I'm going to be really happy when Nashi or Lucas are out here, I think I'm going to miss having them in my belly a little bit. It's hard to explain as I don't really understand it much myself. I guess I just feel really close to them in a way," Lucy explained.

"That makes sense. But I think you'll be way closer to them once they're here. You'll get to read to them like you've always wanted and go shopping, teach her your magic, all sorts of things!"

"And I know you've been dying to teach them dragon slayer magic," Lucy said with a giggle.

"I _have been. _Why can't they hurry up and come out already!" Natsu groaned.

"Just a little longer! I'm sure that the last month goes by faster than the rest!"

Little did they know at the time, the last month always seemed to drag on the longest.

* * *

**AN:** Just a short chapter to go over some more symptoms! I had to research a lot about pregnancy for this story. I think it's the most research I've done lol.

Thank you to the reviewers: **Mrsce, XxCelestialPrincessxX, NaluGrey, shootingstarssel, Ember Reverie, Nalulove, KatanaNoNeko, MasterGildarts, icanthelpbutfangirl, MissVarta, MillennialStargazer, Lodemai04, FairyTailLife, CrazyZaika, Soul Eater Maka.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tender

Natsu had noticed that Lucy's body had changed a lot within her pregnancy. Basically, everything got bigger. Her stomach, her feet, and not to mention her breasts. Lucy had told him that her breasts would get bigger during the pregnancy, and she was right. While they were already large before, they were even larger now.

Lucy groaned and complained, "I'm feeling sore again."

Natsu tore his gaze away from her chest. "Where? Is it your feet again?"

His wife shook her head, her golden tresses flowing around her. "My boobs, actually." Natsu swallowed thickly, watching as Lucy began to massage her own breasts. "They're so sore!"

"W-Want me to massage them for you?" Natsu choked out, hoping that he wasn't too obvious. Even though Lucy's appearance had changed, his attraction towards her hadn't at all. The faint twitch in his pants still made itself apparent every day, which he'd had to relieve himself more often since Lucy was usually tired out. Not that he blamed her for it.

"Would you?" Lucy asked, beaming at him. Seeing him nod, her dazzling grin grew even larger. "Thank you, Natsu!"

With that, the two were getting into bed for the night. Natsu licked his lips subconsciously as he brought his hands to her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he felt himself begin to grow within his pants, restrained underneath the cloth.

He began to rub his hands over her mounds, indulging himself in the soft flesh. He steered clear from her nipples, knowing that he would get too excited if he touched them. Not to mention that wasn't where Lucy's pain was coming from anyways. This was to help Lucy, not himself.

So, Natsu continued to squeeze her breasts, all the while trying to calm his own body down.

Lucy began to move under the covers, repositioning herself closer to him so that her bum rested against his hardened member. He gulped, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Lucy?"

"Sorry, just trying to get a little more comfortable," she said.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu focused again on the task at hand. Grabbing her breasts, he smoothed his thumbs over her skin.

Lucy squirmed in her spot, rubbing her bum against him.

"Sorry, just trying to get a little more comfortable," she repeated.

Natsu nodded as she stopped moving, taking a deep breath to calm himself down once again.

Then she did it again.

"_Wait a second. Lucy's teasin' me!"_

Testing it out again, he waited another minute before Lucy rolled against him once more, causing him to grow beneath his pants.

"Sorry! It's just really hard to get comfortable right now!" she said.

"_So that's how she wants to play it, huh? Well, two can play at that game!"_

Natsu grabbed her by the hip, pulling her until she was right against him. He could tell she felt how hard he was judging from the sharp intake of breath he heard.

"Comfortable now, Lucy?" he whispered in her ear, amused at how her body shivered against him. Seeing her nod her head, Natsu went back to massaging her breasts, only this time, he grazed her hardened peaks with his thumbs. Hearing her suck in a breath, Natsu rolled his hips against her, enjoying the way she gasped. "Sorry, Luce. Just trying to get a little comfortable."

"Y-You're teasing me!"

"Sound familiar?"

Lucy rolled over, facing him with a narrowed gaze. "I really was just trying to get comfortable!"

"Sure you were, Luce. Is that why you were rubbing your butt against me like four times?" Natsu replied, smirking at her. "I'll admit, you had me fooled at first!"

"Alright, fine. I was trying to see how long it would take for you to get hard."

"You weirdo. I was already hard before you started doin' that."

"Really?"

"You're havin' me massage your boobs, Luce. What do you think?"

Lucy giggled. "In my defense, they really were sore earlier!"

"And what about now?" Natsu asked, giving one of them a squeeze and rubbing his thumb over her nub. "Still sore?"

"N-Nope. I think you fixed it!"

"You think so?" Natsu asked, perching himself up on his elbow. He shook his head, bringing his mouth closer to her chest. "I don't know, Luce. We better be extra sure. Can't have you feelin' sore."

Natsu placed his lips over her breast, leaving light kisses over her flesh. He could feel her arch herself towards him, trying to get him to stop teasing her. Unable to help himself either, Natsu ran his tongue over her peak.

"W-Wait," Lucy whispered. "Happy's home."

"Then you better be quiet," Natsu replied. With a heavy smirk on his face, he continued, "Good luck with that."

Natsu bent down towards her breasts again, peeking up at her to find that she was covering her mouth with her hand. Amused, he started grazing his tongue around her nipple before suddenly dragging it over. He heard a muffled moan come from the blonde as she was really trying to keep quiet.

"Good job making it past level one," Natsu teased.

"I hate you," Lucy replied, glaring at him.

"Love you too, Luce!" His eyes were drawn to her chest once again. "They really are bigger now. I never thought it would be possible." Suddenly, Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"What if you don't like my boobs when I'm not pregnant anymore because they aren't as big?"

"Really, Luce? You're pregnant in the first place because I couldn't keep my hands off of ya. I guarantee it'll be the same after. Now come here already. It's been like four days since I heard you moan last. I missed it."

"Four days? That's actually like a record for us."

"I've been dying over here."

Lucy giggled, slipping her underwear off and positioning herself on top of Natsu.

"Well? What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to check out ccrispy's art for the chapter on tumblr! :D

Thank you to the reviewers:** KatanaNoNeko, MasterGildarts, XxCelestialPrincessxX, shootingstarssel, Ember Reverie, Nalulove, CrazyZaika, Mrsce, Vixenbleu, Anniebananni3, MillennialStargazer, TheFanfictionMaster, Anna5949, FairyTailLife, Lucy, Soul Eater Maka.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I love this chapter so I hope you do too. :) Here is a chapter in Natsu's perspective! And don't worry, little baby is comin' soon. Just wanna get all of my pregnant hc's outta the way first lol.

* * *

Chapter 8

Mood Swings

Natsu had learned quickly that the pregnancy didn't just affect Lucy. Even though her body was the only one being directly affected, he had suffered in his own way. Whether it was to get Lucy food at four in the morning or spending hours standing by the toilet rubbing her back while she threw up, the boy was exhausted. Pregnancy was no walk in the park for him, either.

Especially when the worst of the symptoms arrived.

Mood swings.

Lucy was scary enough before if she was angered enough. But _pregnant Lucy? _She was more terrifying than Erza and Mira put together, especially when her hormones were acting up.

The first time it occurred had swept him right under his feet. He, Lucy, and Happy were spending the day at home, joking around as usual when Happy made one of his usual teasing jokes towards the blonde. Instead of chasing him around the house like she usually did or threaten to shave his fur off, the girl collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears, her wails loud enough to burst their eardrums.

It was then that the "No Making Fun of Lucy" rule was made within their house, which eventually spread to the rest of the guild, as they found that nobody was safe from her mood swings.

And it didn't just happen when they made jokes. One time, Natsu had walked in on his wife while she was writing her story and she pushed too hard on the paper, causing the lead in her pencil to break. In seconds, tears were welled in her eyes as she started to sob. It took him a whole _hour _just to calm her down from that.

She was like a ticking time bomb, set off by the tiniest of things. If Natsu wasn't careful, she was going to burst. Which was why he went out of his way to try to make everything absolutely perfect for her. He complimented her consistently throughout the day, picked up some of her workload so that she didn't have to deal with it, and even bought a fancy pack of pens so that she didn't have to deal with a broken pencil anymore.

All of this to keep from seeing her tears.

But that day, Natsu had been careless.

They were at the guild, sitting by the rest of Team Natsu and some other guildmates. Erza and Cana were talking about the redhead's relationship with Jellal while Gajeel and Levy fed the twins. Gray talked to Juvia, all the while channeling ice to Lucy, who was munching on it happily. He and Happy were talking about where to go for dinner.

And then, Natsu heard it.

A faint sniffle.

Slowly craning his neck to face Lucy, he found small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes while her bottom lip puffed out. This was it. This was the start. That faint sniffle was the building point of what was soon going to be a huge fit.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, swallowing thickly.

His wife turned her watery, large eyes towards him. "I-I don't know!"

"Eh? You don't know?"

This caused the girl's faint sniffles to grow into loud sobs, gaining the attention of the entire guild. Covering her eyes with her hands, Lucy wailed and wailed, not even sure as to why.

"Well if you don't know why you're crying, then maybe there's nothing wrong?" Happy suggested. He reeled back once the blonde sent him a glare.

"And how would you know?" she asked, her sad mood changing to one of anger. "You don't know what it's like!"

"A-Aye! You're right! I don't know! I'm sorry!"

This only had Lucy crying again. "No, Happy! I'm the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that!"

"I-It's okay, Lucy! I forgive you!"

Everyone hoped that would've been the end of that mood swing, but Lucy only continued to cry.

"Natsu! Do something!" Erza demanded, her hands covering her ears to try to snuff out the sound of Lucy's sobs.

"Easy for you to say!" he shot back. Usually her mood swings were triggered by something. He could usually just fix what happened for her, sit and let her cry for a while, and then she'd be back to normal. This time was just out of the blue. What was he supposed to do now?

"Gray, give me a heart-shaped ice cube," Natsu ordered, holding his hand out to the other boy. Everyone else was serious, as if they were trying to diffuse a bomb or something when in reality, they were just trying to get Lucy to stop crying.

Gray did so quickly, handing it to him. Natsu approached Lucy, his steps slow as if he was going to enter the lion's den. Holding the ice cube towards her like it was some kind of sacrificial offering, he hoped it would sedate her.

He watched Lucy stare at the ice cube before her lips finally stretched into a smile. A blush stained her cheeks as she accepted, noticing the heart-shape to it.

"Thank you, Natsu," she said, plopping the ice into her mouth with a pleasant hum.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, their bodies finally relaxing now that the beast had been calmed.

"Pregnant Lucy is scary," Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Shh!" he whispered back. "We can't let her hear anything like that or else we'll just set her off again!"

"Aye! You're right!"

Natsu glanced towards his wife, relieved to find that she was still smiling, happy as ever.

He was careless that day. He should've known that her mood swings were going to barge into their lives like that, even if there was nothing to be upset about.

A lazy grin stretched over his face as he admired his wife while she wasn't looking. Even though the cravings kept him- and also Gray- exhausted, even if he spent most of his day in the bathroom while Lucy threw up, and even if her mood swings were stressful, he still found himself falling more and more in love with her each day. And soon, he'd be able to say the same about their child.

His grin grew mischievous.

And once Lucy wasn't pregnant anymore, he was going to tease the hell out of her about all of this.

* * *

**AN:** I love this chapter haha. I think I'm getting better at writing silly chapters. I'll never forget when my mom was pregnant with my little sister and just started crying out of nowhere for no reason.

Thank you to those who reviewed: **shootingstarssel, MasterGildarts, Ember Reverie, Anna5949, KatanaNoNeko, XxCelestialPrincessxX, CrazyZaika, MillennialStargazer, Stargazer Snowmoon, Vixenbleu, FairyTailLife, Nalulove, Soul Eater Maka, CelestialSpiritQueen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pop

It was like any other day at the guild. Cana was sitting at the bar with Mira, the latter discussing what new ship she was going to push together that day. Gajeel and Levy sat with their kids and the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Team Natsu sat at their usual table, Natsu and Happy discussing which job they were going to take next while Erza shined one of her swords and Lucy demanded ice from Gray.

It wasn't until Natsu heard a sharp intake of breath coming from his left that things were going to stray from the norm. Glancing towards the source, he saw Lucy's face scrunched in pain while her hand rested on her stomach.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" he asked, his brows drooped in concern.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it's just a cramp. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With that, Natsu nodded skeptically, returning to his conversation with Happy. His ears perked whenever he heard Lucy take a sharp breath, knowing that she was in pain. He'd been there to try and soothe her cramps many times, but it seemed different this time. While before when she was on her period, she explained her cramps to be a dull ache that never went away. Now, he watched her wince and clutch her stomach each time it happened, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. It was worse now.

"Maybe we should get you home," Natsu suggested, gaining the attention of the rest of their team.

"Is Lucy okay?" Gray asked.

"She's cramping."

"I'm fine," Lucy said, shaking her head. "Let's just stay here, okay? I don't want to go home."

"But Lucy-!"

"I said I'm fine, Natsu. Now, why don't you try distracting me, hmm?"

Natsu sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to win against Lucy. So, he rambled on and on about a job he and the rest of their team went on the other day. Since Lucy was about to go into labor any day now, she wasn't able to go on jobs with them anymore, so he made sure to include every detail possible. He knew she missed going on jobs with them more than she let on.

"And then Erza went into Erza-mode and destroyed the building we were supposed to protect while fightin' the guy!" Natsu finished, a grin spreading over his face as he watched his wife laugh. He loved her laugh. The crinkles in her eyes, her smile, it was his favorite thing in the world. Which was promptly interrupted by another cramp.

Lucy hissed through the pain, her hand resting on her stomach. Tears that were welled up in the corners of her eyes now slid down her cheeks.

"Umm, Lu-chan?" Levy called out, approaching their table. "I don't think that these are just cramps."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I think these are contractions. Lu-chan is going into labor."

Everyone's eyes widened, their heads whipping towards the blonde.

"L-Labor?" Erza stammered. "We need to get Lucy to the infirmary!"

"I'll go get Porlyusica!" Jet added, dashing out of the guild in the blink of an eye.

Gray became a fumbling mess, unsure of what to do. He paced back and forth, mumbling nonsense until someone told him to get out of the way if he wasn't going to be any help.

"C'mon, Lucy! Let's get you to the infirmary," Natsu said, smiling at his wife with tears pricking his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest with how fast it was beating. Today was the day. He was finally going to be a father!

But his wife seemed to have other thoughts on the matter.

"I'm fine, Natsu," Lucy insisted, taking a deep breath. "I don't see why everyone is worrying so much. I'm not going into labor."

"But Levy said you are!"

"Well I'm not. These are just cramps."

Natsu studied Lucy. Her face was scrunched in pain while she refused to meet his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Judging from the way she pointed her gaze to the table and played with a loose string on her dress, he hit the nail right on the head.

"Nothing is-"

"Don't lie to me, Lucy. Come on. Tell me what's bothering you."

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip, wincing in pain as another contraction came and went.

"I'm scared," she whispered so that only Natsu could hear her.

"Of what?"

"Of giving birth. What if I mess up?"

Natsu smiled, smoothing a hand over the back of his wife's head with one hand while using the other to turn her face towards him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes.

"You aren't going to mess up," he assured. "Look, I'll reassure you as many times as you need me to because I am a million percent sure everything is going to be fine. You won't mess up, and we'll have little Nashi or Lucas running around here and doing some awesome dragon slaying magic in no time."

"What if it only gets harder from here?"

"It will," Natsu said with a shrug. "But it'll also get better."

Lucy looked away again, her frown deepening. "I'm also really scared of the pain."

Natsu grabbed her hands in his, squeezing them gently. His lips curled downwards into a frown of his own.

"I know. And trust me, Lucy. I wish I could be the one goin' through this instead of you. But you're strong. One of the strongest people I know. I know you can do it. It might hurt a lot today, but after that, we'll have our own kid, Lucy. Don't you wanna meet our kid?"

Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I do."

"So how about we get down to the infirmary?" Natsu suggested. Getting out of his seat, he held a hand out to his wife.

Lucy smiled at him through her tears and accepted the help. Taking one step, the girl paused once again, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks rosy.

"Umm, Lucy?" Gray called out. "Did… Did you just have an accident?"

Natsu arched a brow, glancing towards Lucy. Squinting at her legs, he saw liquid trickling down her legs and puddling at the floor.

"Idiot!" Levy said, face-palming. "Her water broke!"

At this, Natsu became a mess.

"Her water broke!" he shouted, pacing back and forth. His hands fisted his hair. "I-It broke! What do we do!? It's happening and Porlyusica isn't here yet! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Lucy grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. It was her turn to calm his nerves.

"There's nothing to worry about," she said, smiling at him. "Just because my water broke doesn't mean our baby is going to just fall right out. We still have plenty of time and Jet is on his way with Porlyusica. For now, let's wait for her in the infirmary."

Natsu, realizing that he was losing his cool, took a deep breath to calm himself down. Nodding, he accepted his wife's hand and led the way towards the stairs that led to the infirmary while the guild roared in cheers for them.

"Let's go have a baby!"

* * *

**AN: **Giving birth sounds so scary lol I don't think I could do it.

Thank you to the people who reviewed: **animefan393939, KatanaNoNeko, Lucy, MasterGildarts, shootingstarssel, aliciacevbra, Ember Reverie, Anna5949, XxCelestialPrincessxX, Tohka123, MillennialStargazer, Guest, Adrien Zviaguine, Nobody important, FairyTailLife, Soul Eater Maka, Nalulove.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Okay before you guys read the chapter, keep in mind that I haven't given birth so a lot of what I wrote is what I learned from TV LMAO. Also, remember Gray's reaction last chapter? That's literally me whenever anything happens.

* * *

Chapter 10

Labor

Labor was hell, to say the least. Not only were Lucy's contractions getting worse by the minute, but little Nashi or Lucas decided to take their sweet time making their grand appearance. Natsu sat by Lucy's bedside while Porlyusica inspected her tools and explained everything to Wendy, who was going to be helping the older woman with their birth. She'd been there to watch Porlyusica handle the twins' births, and now she was going to get some hands-on experience of her own with their child. He trusted Wendy. He knew she'd do great.

Natsu glanced back towards Lucy with a frown. Her face was scrunched up and red in color, her brows furrowed. Sweat coated her entire body and she looked downright miserable. He moved some stray hairs that were stuck to her forehead out of her face and let her hold his hand and squeeze it whenever a contraction came.

Other than that, he had no idea how to help her.

Lucy groaned in pain, squeezing his hand hard enough he was a little worried she'd break it.

"W-Why can't we just do this already!?" Lucy gritted out, glaring at Porlyusica. She'd been in labor for hours now.

"We can't," the older woman replied. "Not until you are dilated enough."

"I-I can't w-wait! Do it _now!"_

Natsu frowned, his brows drooping as he rubbed a hand over Lucy's head. "Just try to endure it a little longer, Lucy."

"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one-!" She groaned, squeezing his hand as another contraction overcame her.

"I know, I know. I'm not the one going through it. But please, Lucy, be patient just a little longer. Then we'll have Nashi here!"

"L-Lucas."

Natsu smiled. "Or Lucas, you're right. Do you think you can be patient a little longer?"

Lucy nodded through her pain. As much as it hurt, he was right. After all of this, they were finally going to be with their child.

Luckily, it was only half an hour later when Porlyusica announced that she was dilated enough.

Unfortunately, it actually got harder after that.

Lucy felt like she was being torn apart every time she pushed. To make things worse, she couldn't even push as hard as she wanted yet. She wanted to push as hard as she could so that it would be over quicker, but Porlyusica told her she had to wait.

"You can do it, Lucy!" Natsu told her, placing a hand over her forehead. "Stay strong!"

Lucy ignored him and continued to scream as she pushed. Even through all of her battles, she'd never endured such pain before. Her body was exhausted.

"Push, Lucy," Porlyusica instructed.

"I-I can't," Lucy replied, her voice just a whisper.

"You have to."

Tears flowed freely down the blonde's face as she shook her head. "I can't do it. I can't."

Natsu's heart felt like it was beating a mile per minute as he watched the two's interaction. Why couldn't he be the one to give birth? Why did Lucy have to go through this? It was unbearable to watch. Tears pricked his eyes watching Lucy suffer.

"Lucy, you have to push for your baby," Wendy said, only to be ignored.

Natsu smoothed his hand over Lucy's head over and over again to try and calm her down. It was clear that she was reaching her limit, but she had to keep pushing herself for their child's sake.

"Don't forget our bet, Lucy," he said, plastering a smile to his face. "Nashi or Lucas, which will it be?" Lucy whimpered, shaking her head. "Don't give up now, Luce. We're _so close. _This is what we've been waiting for for nine whole months. You can do it. I know you can."

Lucy squinted up at her husband. Squeezing his hand, she nodded. She pushed again, not using her whole strength. A loud scream escaped her lips, but she didn't even hear it. She couldn't hear anything anymore, too distracted by the pain.

"We're almost there, Lucy!" Wendy announced. "I see the head!"

"Just a little more," Porlyusica stated.

Natsu wanted to watch their baby come out, but he chose to stay by Lucy's side instead. She needed him, and he wasn't going to leave her when she was in pain. Tears slid down his cheeks. It was really happening. He was going to be a father soon.

"I love you so much," he whispered to his wife, his voice shaky and filled with raw emotion. "Thank you so much for giving me a child, Lucy." She didn't reply, not that he expected her to. She was a bit preoccupied at the moment anyways.

"This is it. Push as hard as you can!" Porlyusica instructed.

Lucy did as she was told. Shouting, she squeezed Natsu's hand as tightly as she could to try and distract herself from the pain that was taking over her whole body at this point. She pushed as hard as she could, praying that her baby would come out safe and sound.

And finally, it was over.

"Your child is healthy," Porlyusica stated. Glancing towards Natsu, the older woman noticed his eyes were shut. "Would you like to see your child?"

"Not yet," he answered. He was dying to, really, but he wanted to see their baby for the first time with Lucy. "Not until Lucy is ready."

"What about holding it?"

"Let Lucy hold them first. She deserves it after all of that."

Lucy panted, forcing her eyes open. They were half-lidded and hazy, but she forced them to stay open to see her baby.

"I-I'm ready, Natsu," she breathed out.

Gazing at their child together, the first thing they saw was a head of pink hair, lighter than Natsu's. It was a pale pink, the color of cherry-blossoms. It instantly became Lucy's favorite color. Their baby's face was red as they wailed loud enough to wake up all of Magnolia. They were swaddled in a white towel so they couldn't tell its sex.

"Are you ready to finally know the gender of your baby?" Porlyusica questioned, a rare smile spread over her face. They were the first couple she knew who actually managed to wait until the birth of their child to find out its gender.

Lucy and Natsu shared a glance, eager grins stretched over their faces. Squeezing each other's hands in anticipation, they nodded.

Porlyusica carried the baby to Lucy's bedside, gently handing it over. Lucy's lips quivered as she took her baby into her arms, tears sliding down her cheeks- though these tears were of mirth. Natsu wasn't faring any better. His face was coated in salty tears of his own.

Lucy held her baby close to her chest, amazed at how it suddenly stopped crying. Just like Natsu, their little one had an abnormal body heat.

Lucy glanced up at Wendy, smiling at her.

"Well, Wendy?" she asked. "What's the name of our child? Is it Nashi or Lucas?" She felt Natsu's hand tighten around hers in anticipation.

Wendy wiped away the tears in the corners of her eyes and beamed at the happy couple.

"Your baby's name is Nashi. Nashi Dragneel."

Natsu covered his hand with his mouth. His eyes stung with how much he cried that day, but he didn't care. He had a baby girl of his own to raise.

"A girl…" he breathed out, his voice shaky.

Lucy smiled down at their daughter, kissing her forehead lightly. Then, she glanced towards her husband. Even though she usually hated losing, she didn't mind losing their bet. Nashi was perfect.

"It's your turn to hold her," she said quietly so as not to startle the baby.

Natsu sat beside her on the bed and held his arms out. Lucy handed her over to him gently. His body trembled and he found that he couldn't stop crying. There in his arms was none other than their baby.

"I'm going to love you forever," Natsu whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. "I love you so much, Nashi."

Nashi's eyes opened for the first time, revealing orbs of rich brown, making Natsu feel like he was drowning in chocolate. They were just like her mother's. The same eyes he'd fallen in love with.

"She has your eyes," he choked out with a sob, showing Lucy. "I was really hoping she would."

"And she has your hair," Lucy replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping she'd have your hair, but she's perfect."

"She is."

"We'll let you two- or _three, _I should say- get some rest," Porlyusica said, heading towards the door.

"Wait," Natsu called out. "Can we have people in here yet?"

"Fine. But not too many. And make sure they are sanitized first before they touch Nashi."

"We only want one person in here for now," Natsu said, sharing a glance with Lucy. "Wendy, can you bring Happy in here?"

The girl nodded with a smile, hurrying off to fetch the exceed, who had waited patiently outside the door for hours. Bringing him into the room, she made sure he sanitized his paws before approaching them. Happy flew towards them slowly, his eyes wide and his mouth parted.

"Well, buddy? What do you think of your new niece?" Natsu asked, grinning at their partner.

"Niece? It's a girl!?" Happy exclaimed.

"Yep. Meet Nashi Dragneel, Fairy Tail's future dragon slayer!"

"And celestial mage," Lucy added.

Happy flung himself at Lucy's chest, hugging her tightly. "You did it, Lucy! Everyone was worried about you. We could all hear you screaming."

"It was worth it," the girl replied with a smile.

Natsu nodded, gazing at their daughter. Her eyes were closed as she had drifted off into sleep and her tiny mouth was opened slightly.

Glancing towards Lucy, a rush of emotions overcame him. Even with a flushed face dotted with sweat and messy hair, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I love you, Lucy," he said, not caring if Happy was there to hear him. He wasn't sure Lucy heard him say it earlier, so he was going to say it again. He'd say it many times after, too. "Thank you so much for giving me a child."

His wife gave him a warm smile. "I love you too. And thank you for giving me a child as well."

Natsu sat on the bed beside Lucy while Happy laid on the other side of her. Together, the four of them dozed off into sleep as a family.

* * *

**AN: **Ladies and gents, Nashi has finally joined! :D Also, I loved the reviews from last chapter they were so sweet. :') A lot of parents saying the pain is worth it and they'd do it again just UGH SO HEARTWARMING.

Thank you to the reviewers: **shootingstarssel, MasterGildarts, Vixenblue, KatanaNoNeko, Lucy, Rein Serenity, XxCelestialPrincessxX, Ember Reverie, CelestialSpiritQueen, animefan393939, Anna5949, Densolator, Mrsce, MillennialStargazer, Lucy, fairlystrange, The-Ruby-Rabbit, nalu-shipper, FairyTailLife, Nalulove, Soul Eater Maka, GothBanshee, annoyingdelusionkrytonite. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hope you guys like the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Sleepless Nights for All

Being able to hold Nashi in her arms made the nine months of cravings, mood swings, and aches worth it. Lucy smiled down at her baby, cradling Nashi against her chest. After giving birth, she and Nashi were forced to stay at the infirmary for a few days to recuperate, but now it was finally time to go home.

Gently getting out of bed, trying not to wake Nashi, Lucy slipped on her shoes and headed to where the rest of the guild was. She recalled the day Nashi was born, when everyone was finally allowed to see her.

_Not wanting to fill the tiny room with the whole guild, they decided to introduce her in small segments, starting with their closest friends. The rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia filed into the room, circling around the small family._

_ "She's beautiful, Lu-chan," Levy breathed out. "Congratulations!"_

_ "Thanks, Levy-chan," Lucy replied with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"_

_ "Of course!"_

_ Lucy gently handed Nashi to Levy, who was already familiar with holding babies. With that, everyone started demanding for their turn to hold the child. Even Gajeel had gruffly stated that he should be able to hold Nashi to show Gray how it's done._

_ Gray took Nashi into his arms, albeit awkwardly. A warm smile spread over his face as he took in the child's features. Nashi's looks, just like her name, were a mix of Lucy and Natsu's. With light pink hair and those big brown eyes, her resemblance to her parents was striking._

_ Even though Nashi wasn't his child, he already loved her enough like she was. They weren't related by blood, but he'd be damned if she wasn't his niece. _

_ "Thank god," he breathed out, gaining everyone's attention._

_ "For what?" Erza asked._

_ "Thank god she's not ugly like her dad."_

_ Everyone besides Natsu, even Lucy, had to stifle their laughter so as not to wake Nashi._

_ "If you weren't holding my kid right now, I would beat the hell out of you," Natsu said, glaring at his friend. _

_ "I'd like to see you try, Ash for Brains."_

_ "Oh yeah? Then hand Nashi over to Juvia and let's settle this. Unless you're too much of a wimp."_

_ "Will you shut up already?" Lucy said with a sigh. Rubbing her temples, she glared at the sources of her oncoming headache. "No fighting around the baby. Got it?" _

_ "Yes, ma'am!" _

Opening the door, Lucy padded over to the guildhall where everyone else was. Well, save for Natsu and Happy. They were at home making sure everything was nice and tidy before Nashi arrived.

All eyes landed on her immediately and soon enough, she was surrounded by her guildmates.

"It's Nashi!" a few of them cried, gushing over the infant.

"Yes, yes," Lucy replied. "We're finally allowed to go home, so we were heading there now."

"Oh, I'll walk you there," Gray said. Knowing that the blonde was going to protest, he cut her off with, "It doesn't feel right lettin' you walk home alone, so no complaining. Wanna come too, Juvia?"

His wife nodded, and soon enough, all of their friends took it upon themselves to walk Lucy and Nashi home. Lucy sighed, though really it made her happy. Everyone in the guild cared about her and her daughter. It warmed her heart.

* * *

Reaching the cottage, Gray opened the door for everyone. Lucy was hesitant to enter, knowing that cleaning was not Natsu and Happy's forte. She really couldn't trust them with the task.

Walking into the small home, Lucy was blown away with how clean it was. Despite being away for days, the place was spotless thanks to Natsu and Happy's efforts. The dishes weren't piled up in the sink, there weren't any fish bones stashed in weird places, and she could actually see the floor.

"Lucy's home!" Natsu exclaimed from the other room. In the blink of an eye, the dragon slayer was bouncing in front of them, his eyes glued to his daughter. "Nashi, Nashi, Nashi!"

Lucy giggled, handing Nashi over to Natsu. Whenever he was at the infirmary, he insisted on holding Nashi the entire time, cradling her close to his chest with a bright grin plastered to his face. Since they were adding a new member to their family, Natsu, Happy, and the rest of the gang decided to renovate their cottage while she was stuck in the infirmary, extending it and adding two new bedrooms, one for Nashi and one for Happy.

"This place looks amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, walking past Natsu to check out the rest of their house. Opening the door to one of the newer bedrooms, she knew right away that it was Happy's based on the pile of fish bones stacked on the floor. She would've been disgusted, but considering it was his room, she didn't mind so much. At least he kept the rest of the house cleaned.

Walking to the adjacent room, she swung the door open. Her jaw dropped on its hinges as she took in the sight. The walls were a pastel yellow with pink stripes. In a corner of the room stood Nashi's crib, which was covered with pink blankets and stuffed animals. Even the floor was covered with toys that were given to them by their guildmates.

"It's so nice," Lucy breathed out.

"I know, right?" Natsu replied, standing beside his wife with a toothy grin. "She's three days old and already has a nicer bedroom than her parents!"

"You can say that again! Thanks a lot, you guys. It means a lot that you helped us with all of this while I was away."

Their friends smiled back at her.

"Don't mention it," Gray said, ruffling the blonde's hair. "I'm just glad that I'm back at home instead of sleeping on your couch."

"I think I'm going to miss bugging you for ice."

"I won't."

With that, the group situated themselves in the living room, chatting softly to keep from waking Nashi. Lucy suggested that Natsu put her in her crib, but the boy refused. It was impossible to tear him away from Nashi.

Once the sun was replaced with the moon in the sky, everyone took it upon themselves to leave. Lucy cracked a yawn, excited to finally be able to sleep in their bed again. The infirmary bed was uncomfortable with loose springs and scratchy blankets.

"Alright, Natsu," she called out. "You really have to put Nashi in her crib now. It's time for bed."

Her husband frowned but nodded nonetheless. Happy flew over the baby, smiling at her sleeping face.

"It's a good thing she doesn't snore like you, Lucy!" he teased.

"I do not snore!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah you do," Natsu replied, laughing at the blonde's misery. "Louder than me and Happy put together!"

Knowing that it was time for bed, Natsu kissed Nashi gently on the forehead before leaning down and placing her in the crib. He and Lucy stood by the crib while Happy flew above them. It was finally their first night at home together as a family.

"Goodnight, Nashi," Natsu whispered. "We love you."

Lucy smiled fondly at her daughter, smoothing a hand over her pink hair before walking out of the bedroom with everyone else. With that, she plopped in her bed, ready to get a full night of sleep.

Or so she thought.

It was only an hour into the night when the whole house was woken up by blood curdling screams. She and Natsu shot up in bed, sharing a quick glance before rushing into Nashi's room. There, they found their daughter yelling, her face red as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why is she crying?" Natsu asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm not really sure," Lucy answered. A frown spread over her face. Only days into being a mother and she was already hit with a problem she didn't know how to solve. "Levy told me that the twins cried a lot through the night."

"So this is normal?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"So what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

Natsu bent over the crib and scooped Nashi into his arms. Rocking gently in place, he hoped to soothe the girl's crying. Eventually, Nashi's cries turned into faint sniffles before she was back to sleep.

"We did it!" Natsu exclaimed, sharing a high-five with Lucy. With slow steps, he walked back towards the crib and lowered Nashi back in.

"Good job. Now let's go back to sleep," Lucy replied, leading the way back to their bedroom.

Forty minutes passed when they were woken up yet again by Nashi's cries. With half-lidded eyes, the couple went back to her room, their feet dragging as if tied to bricks. Wordlessly, Lucy picked up their daughter and bounced in place, calming her down. Once she stopped crying, they left again.

The next time they were woken up, they were surprised to find that only _twenty _minutes had passed since they last pacified Nashi. As the intervals got shorter and shorter, so did their time of sleep. The parents looked exhausted with crust in the corners of their eyes, disheveled hair, and sluggish movements.

"Please, Nashi," Lucy whispered as she rocked the child. "Your mom needs her beauty sleep."

"And your dad needs to sleep so he can have the energy to beat up your Uncle Gray tomorrow," Natsu added.

But of course, their pleas fell on deaf ears and almost ten minutes after they got back into bed, Nashi started screaming once again.

"Stay," Natsu told Lucy. He yawned, running a hand through his hair to push his bangs out of his face. "I got it this time. You can just go back to sleep."

Lucy, in her tired state, simply nodded and mumbled a word of thanks before passing out right before his eyes. Natsu smiled down at his wife. After all of her hard work in the last few days, she deserved at least one night's rest.

Walking back to Nashi's room, he peered into the crib. Nashi's tiny hands were balled into loose fists. Despite being dark in the room, he could still make out the red tinge on her face.

"Your crying is loud enough to wake up all of Magnolia, you know that?" Natsu whispered. Smoothing a hand over his daughter's forehead, he smiled. "You just want some company, don't you? That's why you keep cryin' when your mom and I put you back in the crib."

Instead of cradling Nashi, Natsu moved her over to the side a bit before gently swinging his leg over the crib's posts. Hoisting himself inside the tiny crib, he bent his knees so that he could fit beside Nashi. He knew his body was going to ache all over tomorrow, but holding Nashi in his arms and hearing her stop crying made it worth it. Together, the two drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Lucy was surprised to find that Natsu wasn't beside her. Getting out of bed, she headed straight for Nashi's room, expecting to find him standing up and still rocking her. Not finding anyone once she swung the door open, she was about to check the living room when she heard faint snores.

With an arched brow, Lucy approached the crib, peering in to find Natsu snuggling with Nashi, both of their mouths parted with drool dripping down their chins. Natsu's body was bent no doubt in an uncomfortable position.

A smile graced Lucy's face as she stared lovingly at the two. Natsu may not have always vocalized how he felt, but his actions always made his feelings clear. And in that moment, it was clear as day that he loved their daughter more than words could ever describe.

* * *

**AN: **I love that one video where the guy goes into the crib with his crying baby and they just fall asleep together it's so heartwarming. I had to throw it in here. Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you to the reviewers, there were more than usual and they were all sweet and nice I love you guys: **animefan393939, MasterGildarts, shootingstarssel, XxCelestialPrincessxX, KatanaNoNeko, Lucy, Ember Reverie, Densolator, aliciacevbra, valerioux, Anna5949, FairyTailLife, Mrsce, GothBanshee, Nalulove, MillennialStargazer, The-Ruby-Rabbit, CrazyZaika, Soul Eater Maka, Anniebananni3, MissYukkina, TheFanfictionMaster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I just wanna say again for the record that no I don't have kids lol. I did help raise my little sister when she was a baby but that was like ten years ago and I don't remember anything :') So, expect to see some slipups about that. I do research things, especially the timeline for kids, but I'm sure I'll make a mistake or two haha. :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Babysitter Pt. 1

Raising Nashi was like having a fulltime job on top of the jobs they took at the guild. She required constant care and attention, leaving little to no time for her parents to go out like they used to. Not that they were complaining. It was worth it, of course, to have their child out in the world with them after nine months of waiting. They just missed having some time to themselves.

And finally, two months after Nashi's birth, they were going to take a day for themselves.

Which meant they had to find a babysitter. That couldn't be too hard considering they were part of Fairy Tail. There were countless of people they trusted to watch Nashi.

Their first choice was Alzack and Bisca, but they were busy taking Asuka on a job. Lucy's next choice was Levy and Gajeel since they were already experienced parents as well, but she didn't want to overwhelm them when they already had _twins _to take care of. She could only imagine what it would be like to raise two Nashis at the same time.

Lucy's next choice was Erza. The redhead was a mature woman who still had a playful side to her. She trusted Erza with her life, she knew she could trust her with Nashi as well. Natsu, however, went on and on about how cruel Erza was when she was teaching him how to read and that he didn't want Nashi's first time without them to be anything like he went through.

Next in line were Gray and Juvia.

Lucy trusted those two just as she trusted everyone else in the guild. Juvia was a kind woman who loved kids. And Gray, while he was awkward and inexperienced around children, loved Nashi like she was his own.

"Yeah sure, we can watch Nashi for you," Gray said with a shrug. It was just one day, what could go wrong?

"Actually, Juvia can't," the blue-headed girl cut in. "Juvia is going on a job with Cana."

"Oh, shoot," Lucy said. "Well, I can just go ask Mira-!"

"Oi, why can't I watch her?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's just that you aren't really experienced when it comes to kids," she replied. "Juvia is."

"Then I'll figure it out! I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I never said you were! Babies are just really complicated and-!"

"I've got it, Lucy! Sheesh, have more faith in me, will ya? I promise I'll take perfect care of her. Don't worry about it."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. You're right. I trust you, Gray, so you better not screw up." She gently placed Nashi in his arms, gnawing on her lower lip in worry. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gray with her… Well, okay, maybe that was a teensy-tiny part of it. But the main reason she was so anxious was because it was her first time away from her daughter.

"Alright, I better get going now. Natsu is waiting for me at the station," Lucy stated, giving Nashi one last look-over. "You already have a key to our place so you can just head over there whenever you're ready. There's a list of everything you need to do and some helpful hints on the counter. If you're confused, read the list. Or ask someone from the guild."

"I know, I know, Lucy," Gray said with a sigh. "Now hurry up. Knowing Natsu, he's gonna run away from the station if you don't get there soon."

Lucy laughed. "You're right." Leaning over, she kissed Nashi's forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. "Bye, Nashi. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." With a quick wave, the girl headed towards the exit, walking briskly before she could change her mind.

Gray smiled down at Nashi, gently poking her chubby cheek. "Looks like it's just you and me today."

* * *

Meeting her husband at the station, Lucy found Natsu `and Happy sitting on a bench, the latter patting his back comfortingly. It was nearly impossible prying Nashi from his hands. Even though he was the one to suggest going away for the day, when it came down to it, he didn't want to leave Nashi at all. Hence why he said his goodbyes earlier and let Lucy go to the guild herself. He knew that if he went, he would change his mind, snatch Nashi, and run back home.

"You ready?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned at her, feeling better now and excited to have some much-needed alone time with his wife. "Yeah! I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

Happy snickered behind his paws. "Bye, guys. Don't have too much fun."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the exceed. "Bye, Happy!"

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" Natsu added.

With that, the pair were on the train, headed to Hargeon for the day.

* * *

Once the sun began to set, Gray took that as his cue to head home. Well, to the Dragneel home, which was his home as well for a short time when Lucy was having her ice-cravings. Since Juvia was out on her job, he was all alone for the night since Happy was going to be staying at Wendy's place. Mira had offered to help him, but he turned her down. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could handle it on his own.

A pleasant smile stretched over his face as he hummed to Nashi, who looked up at him with her brown, doe eyes. Though he hadn't told anyone yet- including his wife- he'd been thinking about kids a lot lately. Seeing Gajeel and Natsu become complete puddles of goo over their kids was fascinating, and he was starting to want children of his own.

What good would he be as a father if he couldn't even watch Nashi for one night?

Reaching the cottage, Gray laid Nashi in her special baby seat- he had no idea what it was called. Okay, maybe he was more inexperienced than he thought, but who cared? Everything was going according to plan; Nashi was sitting peacefully while he was able to relax.

"_This is easy!"_

A faint sniffle caught his attention. Glancing towards Nashi, he found her lower lip jutted out in a pout, her brown orbs watery. Her cute, button-nose was red.

And so it began.

Without giving Gray even a second to prepare, Nashi started to wail, her cries startling him.

"Oh shit," Gray muttered. He then slapped a hand over his forehead. "Shit, don't curse in front of the kid. Oh, I did it again."

Nashi continued to cry. She was crying so much, Gray was worried she forgot how to breathe during it.

"Uhh, okay, what do I do?" he asked, pacing around the room. He leaned over, gently picking Nashi up and rocking back and forth. Bouncing in place, he glanced around worriedly, trying to find anything that would calm the screaming baby.

"Uhh, don't cry! Don't cry, Nashi! It's okay, your Uncle Gray is here! There's no need to cry!"

His words fell on deaf ears as she continued to wail.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no."

Gray then remembered Lucy mentioning a list to refer to if he needed help. Hurrying towards the counter, he searched for any piece of paper. The marble surface was smooth and completely void of any sort of list. He sifted through their mail, hoping that it just got mixed up. He searched inside their pantries, thinking perhaps it got stuck in their food.

Nothing.

There wasn't a list anywhere.

* * *

Lucy sat across from Natsu. They were dining out at a restaurant, which they hadn't been able to do since having Nashi.

"I've missed going out!" Lucy exclaimed, digging into the heavenly pasta she ordered.

"Me too!" Natsu replied with a mouth full of food.

"How do you think Nashi's doing?"

"I'm sure she's doin' fine. Then again, Gray's takin' care of her. She's probably crying her eyes out right now because of it."

Lucy sighed in relief. "I'm glad we aren't there then. We deserve a break."

"Damn right we do!"

Once they finished their food, Lucy paused Natsu from grabbing his money.

"I'll pay for this one," she said with a smile. "You can pay for breakfast tomorrow."

Natsu smirked at her. "Wow, two dates right off the bat! It's been so long since we've been able to go out like this."

"Yep. And we're going to use that time as productively as we can."

"Productively, hmm?" Natsu's smirk deepened as his eyes glazed over Lucy, lingering on her chest.

Lucy blushed, though she didn't deny it. After having Nashi, their sex drive admittedly declined over the past couple of months. But now that they were alone and didn't have to deal with Nashi yelling through the night, well… She was going to do some yelling of her own.

Fishing inside of her purse, Lucy was going to grab some money when a piece of white paper caught her attention. With an arched brow, she pulled it out and unfolded it to see what it was. Her eyes widened and her face went pale as she recognized her writing in an instant.

It was the list that she made for Gray. She could've sworn she put it on the counter, but apparently she packed it in her purse instead.

"Well shit."

* * *

**AN: **Haha there's part one! Part two will come next week! :D

Thank you to the reviewers: **KatanaNoNeko, Neli2003, rockbabyval, shootingstarssel, CrazyZaika, XxCelestialPrincessxX, Anna5949, Lucy, Ember Reverie, Piglets12, GothBanshee, aliciacevbra, nmesoma, The-Ruby-Rabbit, MasterGildarts, MillennialStargazer, nationalcarmen, Guest.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Sorry I was late. I'm sick and I'm not sure with what. I thought I was pregnant. Went and got a pregnancy test. Yeah, I'm a virgin so the stick came back telling me I'm not pregnant BUT I WAS SO SURE LMAO. So then I thought it was food poisoning, but it's lasting longer than it would be if it was food poisoning. So now I think it might be the flu. I'm not sure but man why do they all have to have the same symptoms LMAO.

* * *

Chapter 13

Babysitter Pt. 2

"We have to go home right now," Lucy said the moment they left the restaurant.

"I'm sure everything will be fine!" Natsu replied, trying to calm his frantic wife. "Gray can handle it. And Happy will be there to help too!"

"No, Happy is spending the night with Wendy and Charle, remember? It's just Gray."

"Well he has the rest of the guild to help him!" Natsu grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. He brought a smile to his face, hoping it would ease her mind. "Look, I trust Gray. You do too, right? So let's just go back to the hotel and I'll start a bath for you."

"What happened to you not wanting to leave Nashi either?"

"Yeah, it was hard at first. But now that I'm out, I'm glad we left! We have the whole day to ourselves, Luce! No changing diapers, no screaming children, just us! Let's enjoy it and then spoil the hell out of Nashi when we get home!"

Lucy took a deep breath before smiling at him. "You're the only one that spoils her."

"Oh please," Natsu replied, nudging her. "I can already tell you're gonna buy her a shit ton of expensive clothes when she's older."

"Yeah, with your money. So you better get to work once we get home."

"Which will be tomorrow, right? Not tonight?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. We can do this. It's just one night! Gray probably has everything under control."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Gray muttered as he held Nashi in one of his arms while he tugged on his hair with his other hand. It had been a straight hour of nonstop crying. He tried everything to calm Nashi down. He rocked her in his arms, which had done nothing. He tried giving her some milk, which she pushed away with her surprisingly strong, tiny hands. He even tried singing her a lullaby- and everyone knows Gray Fullbuster does _not _sing.

"Why are your parents such idiots?" Gray mumbled. "'Oh, there's a note, Gray! It'll tell you everything you need to know!' Yeah, as if. Where's the damn note, huh Lucy!?"

Gray needed to figure out something soon, lest his ears start bleeding. Nashi was just as loud as her mother back when she was pregnant. It must've ran in the Heartfilia blood.

Settling the wailing baby in her crib, Gray winced as she started to cry even louder- which he didn't even know was possible. He tried everything that normal parents did, it was time to bring some magic into this.

Holding his hands above the crib, he created a Happy-shaped ice cube, which was Lucy's favorite to munch on during her pregnancy. Nashi's eyes widened, her mouth forming a tiny 'o' as she watched in awe. The air around the ice was cold, visible. Tiny specks of ice sparkled underneath the light as they fell slowly like leaves in the wind.

Gray stifled a sigh of relief, not wanting to jinx his good luck. He had finally managed to get Nashi to stop crying, he couldn't lose that now. So, he created more ice, changing the shape. He went with flowers, the other exceeds of the guild, and even recreated ice versions of Natsu and Lucy, which he could've sworn Nashi recognized by the way she held her hand out towards them.

"You know, this ain't so bad," Gray said, a lazy grin spread over his face as he entertained Nashi. Still, he knew one thing for sure now.

He could wait a little longer before having kids.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stumbled into the hotel room, the latter shutting the door closed behind them. Their hands moved quickly, exploring the other's bodies. Lucy's hands splayed against Natsu's chest, leaning into him and causing him to stumble back against the door. Her lips locked with his.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," Natsu said, his breath hot against her neck before he helped himself to her flesh.

"Me too," Lucy replied, her voice airy and light, her eyes rolling back in her head as his lips worked wonders on her.

With Nashi crying through the night most of the time, the two rarely had time to indulge themselves. But now, they were finally alone and able to do whatever they wanted.

Natsu's hand traveled underneath her shirt, his thumb smoothing over her nipple, which was only covered in a thin lacy bra. He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"You're wearin' my favorite bra of yours, aren't you?" he asked. He could tell just by the feel of it.

Lucy smiled coyly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. "Not just the bra."

His eyes flickered down to her skirt. His hand moved to take it off when she grabbed his wrist.

"Nope. Not yet," she said. "You have to earn it first."

Natsu grinned, crashing his lips against her neck again. His hands latched onto her hips, squeezing the plentiful flesh. He'd always loved Lucy's curves. Trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, he moved his hands up to her breasts. Squeezing the mounds, he felt himself growing beneath his pants.

Lucy smirked as she felt something hard prodding her thigh.

"That was fast," she teased.

"Shut up," Natsu replied. He pulled away from her and tore off her shirt, leaving her in her red, lacy bra. His eyes were trained on her breasts, so voluptuous that they barely fit in the measly piece of cloth. With eager hands, he massaged the soft skin, watching as her nipples grew erect under the thin fabric.

His warm mouth covered one of her hardened nubs while he ran his thumb over the other. Even through the lace, Lucy squirmed from the touch. Her hands wound up in his hair, tugging on it as she needed to do something with her hands.

Natsu slid his unoccupied hand over her bum, squeezing it before trailing it up her back. Skillfully, he unhooked her bra with one hand. Tugging on the fabric, he pulled it off with ease, leaving her chest exposed.

Hoisting her up by her thighs, he carried her to the bed, dropping her onto it. He watched as her breasts bounced from the action, stirring a wild hunger within him. He grabbed the hem of her skirt, giving her a mischievous grin.

"I think I've earned it now," he said before tugging it off of her. Just as she said before, she was wearing his favorite underwear of hers. It was small and red, made up of see-through lace. The borders were outlined in black lace as well. His two favorite colors.

Taking off his pants, Natsu positioned himself over her, allowing his cock to rub against her underwear. Even through the material, he could feel how wet she was and couldn't wait to feel all of it. A shaky breath slipped past his lips as Lucy's legs hooked around him, pushing his length harder against her.

He grinded against her, the friction causing his gut to tighten in his resolve to wait it out as long as he could. Not having been able to pleasure himself in a while, he knew that he would finish soon if he didn't control himself.

Lucy's hands splayed against Natsu's biceps, loving the feel of his muscles. His cock was warm against her, the friction alone bringing her close to climax.

"N-Natsu," she breathed out. "I'm already close."

He stopped his movements but didn't pull away from her. "How do you want it?"

Lucy tapped his lips, giving him the answer he needed. With an eager grin, Natsu repositioned himself, leaving butterfly kisses down her body until he landed at her underwear. In the blink of an eye, he tore off the fabric, leaving her naked.

He took a moment to admire her bare body. Her face was flushed with heat, strands of her golden hair plastered to her face with sweat. Red splotches covered her neck, signs that he had left his mark on her. Her large breasts led way to the curve of her hips, which he loved to run his hands along. Her belly still had a small pocket of fat and stretch marks, the effects of bearing his child.

"You're beautiful, Lucy," he whispered, his voice laced with adoration.

"Prove it," she replied, her lips tugged into a coy smile.

Natsu nodded, not needing to be told twice. His mouth left kisses along her thighs before landing on her clit. He sucked on her flesh lightly, amused when he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Lucy. Her hands landed in his hair, tugging on it.

He continued to suck on her folds, knowing that it drove Lucy crazy. He could hear her breaths getting louder and louder. His tongue darted out, sliding against her lips and eliciting a whimper from the girl. He licked her clit, his ministrations slow and steady.

A moan slipped past Lucy's lips as Natsu's tongue grazed her entrance. Finally, it delved deep within her, moving in circles.

"Oh god," she breathed out, her hands tightening on his hair. "It f-feels so good, Natsu."

"Oh yeah?" he replied, a smug grin on his face before he continued pleasuring her. He enjoyed hearing her moan, and he especially loved hearing her scream his name.

He shoved his tongue as far as it could within her, exploring every inch of her. He pushed his tongue in and out of her, picking up speed. He could tell that she was nearing her climax by the way her breaths grew quicker and louder.

Pulling out his tongue, he flicked it over her clit, skillfully moving his tongue quickly against her. Lucy moaned, rolling her hips and grinding against his face.

Lucy grabbed his head, pulling him harder against her as she grinded against him. She could feel his warm tongue glazing over every inch of her. His lips sucked at her flesh, tugging on her clit. Pleasure built up within the pit of her stomach, her toes curling until finally, ripples of ecstasy washed over her. Her body shattered against him as she screamed his name.

Natsu didn't stop there. He continued to pump his tongue in and out of her while using his finger to massage her clit. Every breath Lucy released was more like a moan. Only once her legs fell limp at his sides, he withdrew. Lifting his head, he smiled at her.

"Well?" he asked. "Sounds like you had a good time, Luce."

"Shut up," she replied between pants. Her face was red with heat.

Natsu chuckled, moving beside her and brushing some of her hair out of her face. He watched her chest rise and fall as she panted, still trying to catch her breath. He trailed a finger over her stomach, tracing her stretchmarks.

"You know it drives me crazy when you keep going after I finish," Lucy said, drawing his attention.

"I know," he replied, his lips curling into a smug grin. "That's why I do it."

"You're evil."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

Lucy pushed him onto his back, mirroring his expression. "Well, time to return the favor then."

She moved down the bed, positioning herself between his legs. She eyed his cock, admiring its length before wrapping a hand around his shaft. She pumped up and down, slow but hard. She stretched his skin, enjoying the velvety feel against her hand.

She watched as Natsu released a shaky breath and closed his eyes. She picked up the pace, jerking him harshly. She knew he loved when she pulled on him hard.

She could feel the vein on his shaft bulging out. Her thumb grazed his head, pushing on it as she pumped up and down.

Natsu inhaled sharply. He knew he was reaching his climax already. It had been a while since they indulged each other, he couldn't help it!

Lucy slowed her movements, knowing that Natsu was going to finish soon. She wanted him to enjoy it as long as she was able to, so she refrained from making him climax. Not yet, at least.

She leaned over, pressing her lips softly against the tip. Her tongue darted out, sliding over his length before she pushed it deep within her mouth. He was warm sliding against her tongue. She tightened her mouth against his shaft, tugging at his skin as she bobbed her head up and down.

"God, Lucy," Natsu breathed out between clenched teeth.

She ignored him, continuing with the task at hand. Wrapping a hand at the base of his shaft, she worked her mouth over the top as she simultaneously pumped up and down. His hand landed on her head, tugging at her hair. She didn't mind. In fact, she liked it rough.

Natsu's gut tightened as he was on the brink of climax. Lucy quickened her pace with her hand and kept up with her ministrations. Knowing that Natsu was about to finish and knowing what he liked, she removed her hand from his shaft and shoved him as deep as she could into her mouth. Her gag reflex nagged at her, but she pressed on to keep pleasuring him. She went as fast and as deep as she could until she felt him shatter.

Profanity flew past his lips, his hands clenching the sheets as proof of his climax came in liquid form that landed on Lucy's breasts. He forced his eyes open to take in the view. He had a love for finishing either in or on her body, and his wife knew that.

"Well? Sounds like you had a good time, Natsu," Lucy teased, repeating his words from earlier.

"Shut up," Natsu groaned. He ran a hand through his hair to get his pink bangs out of his face.

Lucy giggled, watching as her husband's eyes zoned in on the liquid dripping down her breasts. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of bed with her.

"Come on, let's go wash up," she said, leading the way towards the bathroom.

Natsu squeezed her bum and gave her a grin. "Wanna go for round two in the shower?"

"Yep. We've only got tonight, after all."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Natsu shared a worried glance before opening the door to the cottage. That trip was their first time being away from Nashi, and they left her with Gray, who was inexperienced. They expected the place to be a mess with Nashi crying her lungs out and being held by Gray with bloodshot eyes.

And yet, as they stepped foot into their home, they found the place was spotless. There was no crying baby, spilt food, nothing. In fact, the place looked even cleaner than they left it.

"Gray?" Lucy called out.

"Over here!" they heard the boy shout back.

The couple stepped into Nashi's nursery, finding Gray standing by the crib. He was using his magic to entertain the baby.

"How is everything?" Lucy asked, her brows raising in surprise. She really expected things to be a disaster.

"Fine," Gray answered with a shrug. "Nashi slept like an angel the whole time. Didn't cry once. Looks like someone as inexperienced as me can take care of a baby just fine, huh?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, stepping forward and picking up Nashi. He smiled wide and held her close to his chest, poking her chubby cheek with a finger.

"You just got lucky," Natsu told him.

"Nope, I'm just that skilled," Gray replied.

"I'm sorry for not leaving the note by the way," Lucy said. "I thought I left it on the counter but it turns out I packed it with me."

"No worries. I didn't need it. Like I said, it was smooth sailing."

"In that case, would you like to watch her again on Thursday while Natsu and I go for a job? We were going to have Mira do it, but you're amazing with her!"

Gray's proud smirk faltered. "Uhh, sorry. No can do. I'm busy. But have fun on your job! I'm gonna head home now. Bye!"

With that, the boy practically ran out of there.

Natsu and Lucy shared a puzzled look.

"Wonder what that was about," Lucy said.

"Who cares?" Natsu replied with a shrug. "That guy's just weird. Though, not as weird as you."

"Oh hush!"

* * *

Gray stumbled into his home, falling onto the carpeted floor the moment he stepped inside. In truth, he was up all night without a wink of sleep just trying to entertain Nashi to keep her from crying. He used up all of his magical power just from making ice sculptures.

"_Yeah, I can wait a while before having kids."_

He was about to crawl towards the couch when someone's voice called out to him.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice rang out. "Is that you?"

"Juvia? You're home already?" he asked, forcing himself back up to his feet to go meet up with his wife. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, her cheeks rosy. "You're back early."

"Yeah. Juvia found out something and came home right away…"

"What is it?"

The girl walked over to him, grabbing his hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Juvia is pregnant."

Gray's mouth hung on its hinges, his eyes wider than golf-balls and glazed over with fresh tears. Unable to say anything, he wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her in for a tight hug. Together, they cried tears of joy.

"_Looks like I can't wait to have kids like I thought."_

* * *

**AN:** I had to throw in that gruvia part there since their kid is going to be close to Nashi so I had to make it known that Juvia was pregnant. ;) Sorry again for the late update!

Thank you to the reviewers: **KatanaNoNeko, Piglets12, shootingstarssel, GothBanshee, CrazyZaika, valerioux, Lucy, Ember Reverie, aliciacevbra, MasterGildarts, Anna5949, The-Ruby-Rabbit, Densolator, OhtaSuzuke, Stargazer Snowmoon, Nalulove, ccrispy **(lol)**, MillennialStargazer, FairyTailLife, Soul Eater Maka.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Good news! I'm not sick anymore! :D Hope you guys like this silly chapter! This whole story is silly so far lol. Can't wait to get to further chapters with more depth, but for right now, I'm having lots of fun writing these simple chapters!

* * *

Chapter 14

Picky

Feeding Nashi was just as, if not more, difficult than putting her to sleep. Since she was just a baby, she was stuck eating the jarred mush that was a sorry excuse for food. Lucy and Natsu bought all of the flavors they could, trying to find one that wouldn't end up being spit back out. Unfortunately, Nashi hated them all. All except for Mira's homemade baby food.

At the guild it was easy to get Nashi to eat. Mira's cooking was great enough to satisfy anyone, even the pickiest of eaters. Lucy had begged the girl for her recipe, which she swore she followed to the T, but Nashi had refused to eat hers and shoved it away with her tiny hands that packed more strength than they appeared.

They tried everything, even feeding her in fun ways. They tried making train noises as they pushed the spoon towards her, they tried making her laugh first, they even bought cute spoons with animals on the end to make her eat. Nothing worked.

Lucy groaned, trying for the umpteenth time to get Nashi to eat her food.

"What are we doing wrong?" she asked, dropping the spoon back in the mush.

Natsu shrugged, not having an answer for her. They were currently at home, trying to feed their daughter. Jars upon jars were opened, reminders of their fruitless attempts. "What kind was that one?"

"Peaches. I really thought she would like this one." Sighing, she handed the jar to her husband, watching as he dipped his finger in and tasted the food for himself.

"Not bad," he said. "Tastes like applesauce but peach flavored."

"Well if it isn't bad, why won't she eat it?"

"Probably because she wants whatever we're eating. Why would she wanna eat this stuff when she can have real food? You've seen the way she looks at my fire chicken."

"Yeah, because you wave it in her face."

"I like it when she smiles at it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, she's too young to have actual food. But we _can _trick her with it!" Grabbing a plate of chicken from their fridge, Lucy held one out to Nashi. Nashi's eyes lit up, her mouth opening wide. Now given the chance, Lucy stuck the spoon of baby food into her mouth.

Nashi's face morphed into a look of betrayal in an instant. Her face grew red, her eyes watering before she began to wail.

"No, no, don't cry!" Natsu begged.

Meanwhile, Lucy cheered. "Yes! It worked! She ate it! Let's do it again!"

Natsu picked up the chicken, murmuring an apology to Nashi before waving it close to her face. Lucy waited for her to open her mouth so that she could shove the food in. Nashi only glared at them; an expression they didn't even know a baby could make.

"Shit," Lucy said. "She learned. She knows we're just tricking her now."

"I'm sorry, Nashi!" Natsu cried, childish tears flowing down his cheeks as he fell to the floor. "It was your mom's idea!"

"Hey!" Losing her patience, Lucy glared right back at Nashi. "You are going to eat your food. Open wide." She pushed forward, bringing it to Nashi's lips. She wiggled it against her mouth, trying to pry it open. Nashi's mouth didn't budge.

Lucy fell down right by her husband. It was no use.

Well, if tricking Nashi wasn't going to work, perhaps begging would. The disgruntled parents kneeled on the floor, repeatedly bowing down to Nashi who sat like a royal in her high chair.

Lucy huffed in annoyance. "When did a baby because queen of this house? I mean seriously, we are literally _begging _our child to eat food. We are on our hands and knees and everything!"

"Please eat your food," Natsu pleaded, pushing another spoon of mush towards the baby's mouth. Nashi smacked it away.

"We can't just let her starve," Lucy said, dragging a hand down her face. "What are we supposed to do? It's not like we can just shove it down her throat."

"I'm tellin' ya, Luce, we just have to give her something better to eat!"

"I already told you, she can't have normal food! She doesn't have teeth!"

"Then we'll give her something she doesn't need to chew! Like mashed potatoes!"

Lucy tilted her head to the side in thought, cupping her chin. It wasn't a bad idea; Nashi couldn't choke on it, after all. And who in their right mind would turn down mashed potatoes?

"Alright, let's do it," Lucy said, her eyes lit up in determination.

It took a bit of time for Lucy to make the mashed potatoes. She mixed in extra butter and sprinkled some salt and pepper in as well. The smell drifted through the cottage, bringing a content sigh to everyone's lips. There was no way Nashi could turn this down.

Lucy set a plate in front of Natsu, knowing that he was going to want some too. Nashi watched her dad eat, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the fluffy cloud of goodness on his plate before turning to face her mom. Her tiny hands reached out, trying to grab the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"This is it, Natsu! She wants it!" Lucy exclaimed, relief hitting her like a brick. Grabbing the spoon out of the bowl of mush from before, she wiped it off before scooping up some mashed potatoes. Just for safe measure, she made train noises and swirled the spoon around first to hype Nashi up.

Sweat dotted the parents' faces as Lucy pushed the spoon towards Nashi's mouth. If she didn't like it, they were screwed since Mira was on a job with her siblings and wouldn't be able to make her special food. And if she liked it, then they were stuck eating mashed potatoes for a while.

Nashi opened her mouth wide, allowing the spoon inside. Closing her mouth around it, she ate up the food, not leaving a trace of potato behind. She made an impatient sound as she reached for the bowl.

Lucy and Natsu cheered, high-fiving each other.

"We did it!" the former exclaimed.

"We're the best parents in the world!" replied the latter. "No other parents feed their babies mashed potatoes!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing but hey! She's eating! I don't even care what she eats at this point as long as she eats!"

* * *

A week later, Happy flew into the kitchen to find Lucy and Natsu crying over plates of mashed potatoes. Since it was all Nashi ate, the house was permanently tainted with the smell. At first it was nice, but after eating it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day for a week, they were more than tired of it.

"I never want to eat mashed potatoes again," Lucy cried, shoving another spoon in her mouth. The creamy goodness of the potatoes was lost against her taste-buds, which were now numbed to the taste. Now all it tasted like was mush.

"I just want chicken, and roast beef, and ham, and any other kinda meat," Natsu added. His voice was raspy, as if eating mashed potatoes had gradually sucked the life out of him.

Meanwhile, Nashi sat in her high chair, happy as ever as she scooped the food up with her hands and ate it.

Happy flew over to them.

"This is a crazy idea, but why don't you eat something else and let Nashi eat the mashed potatoes?" he asked. As if rubbing it in their faces, he pulled a fish out of his knapsack and began to munch on it. Lucy, who didn't even care for fish, was practically drooling at the sight of it.

"We're eating in solidarity," Natsu answered with a frown. "We're scared that if we start eating something else in front of her, Nashi's gonna want what we're eating instead."

"Which we can't give her," Lucy explained. "And then she'll start refusing to eat mashed potatoes, and we'll be back at square one."

"Oh. That sucks," Happy replied. "Well, I'm going to the guild. Wanna come?"

Lucy glanced down at herself. She was clad in sweatpants and a stained tee-shirt. Her hair was disheveled and had dried mashed potatoes in it. She wasn't exactly fit to leave the house.

"No thanks," she answered. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Unless we die from malnutrition," Natsu chimed in. "There's no protein in this. I'm dying."

"You'll have to suck it up a little longer. For now…" Lucy gave a look of disgust as she scooped up some more potatoes. "For now, we suffer." She nearly gagged putting the spoon in her mouth.

A bubbly, squeaky laugh came from where Nashi sat. Her laugh, while usually infectious and catching the hearts of everyone around, caused a vein to tick in her mother's forehead.

"Oh yeah? You think it's funny that your mom is suffering?" Lucy asked the baby.

Nashi laughed again at her annoyed face.

"You gotta admit," Natsu started, "her laugh does make you feel better." A wide grin began to stretch over his face as he poked the girl's chubby cheeks.

"I guess it does," Lucy replied with a smile of her own. "Luckily, we only have to put up with this for a little while. She'll be able to eat more foods soon enough and we'll never have to make mashed potatoes again."

Little did they know at the time that Nashi's favorite food growing up would be mashed potatoes, and that she would never eat a peach ever in her life.

* * *

**AN: **I actually really like this chapter so I hope you guys do too haha.

Thank you to the lovely reviewers: **Tohka123, MasterGildarts, shootingstarssel, aliciacevbra, KatanaNoNeko, Lucy, CrazyZaika, Ember Reverie, The-Ruby-Rabbit, valerioux, animefan393939, MillennialStargazer, lilangelchr30305, FairyTailLife. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **This chapter reminded me way too much of when I used to take care of my baby sister lol. This chapter is why I can wait on having kids lmao.

* * *

Chapter 15

Your Turn

Lucy gagged and pinched her nose to keep the foul stench from entering her nostrils. If there was one thing she could live without when raising Nashi, it was the dirty diapers. Seriously, she didn't know what it was that was making her diapers so diabolical- perhaps the mashed potatoes- but those diapers were like bombs. Drop one of those in a dark guild and they would be done for.

She and Natsu had a turn-taking system to keep things fair when they were both home. Well, it was supposed to keep things fair, but for some reason, Natsu always lucked out and had the easy loads while she was stuck with the worst. Perhaps Nashi was plotting revenge against her for tricking her the other day when feeding her baby food, and was saving the worst for her.

After cleaning Nashi up, Lucy put a new diaper on her and went to wash her hands. Coming back, she was prepared to have a fun day playing peekaboo with her daughter when a familiar stench filled her nose.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Nashi, who was laying happy as can be on the floor.

"Nashi, that better not be a full diaper of pee I smell," Lucy said. Sure enough, the smell hit her like a brick as she took another step towards her. "Nashi! I just changed you! You couldn't have done that five minutes earlier?"

As if rubbing it in her face, Nashi giggled. Lucy wished she could've stayed annoyed but that damn giggle always brought a smile to her face. Nashi was going to have the world wrapped around her finger, starting with her mother.

Lucy sighed, changing her diaper yet again. This time, she rushed to wash her hands. When she returned, things were fine.

Lucy beamed at Nashi, picking her up. Sitting on the couch, she held Nashi out in front of her. She was finally at the age where she could hold her own head up, which Lucy was grateful for.

"You're so cute, Nashi!" Lucy squealed, hugging her. "I can't wait until you're old enough to go on shopping sprees with me!"

Nashi lifted her tiny fist to her mouth.

"I also can't wait until you're old enough to talk. If your first word isn't some variation of 'Mom' I am going to be devastated. Just remember, I carried you in my belly for nine months, okay?"

A loud creak sounded at the front of the house where the front door was opened to reveal Natsu and Happy, back from their job with the rest of the team. Ever since Nashi was born, they had to take turns going on jobs so that one of them could watch her.

"Welcome back," Lucy greeted.

Natsu beamed at his wife, who was sitting on the couch with Nashi in her lap. He leaned forward and kissed both of their foreheads. Lucy handed their daughter to him, Happy taking Nashi's place on her lap.

"How was the job?" Lucy asked.

"Easy," Natsu answered. He held Nashi in front of him, blowing a raspberry on her tummy and causing her to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Natsu burned down the city's church while fighting the bandits," Happy added. "And most of the money we earned went to fixing it."

Lucy sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead. "This is why I need to be the ones going on all the jobs. Whenever you go, you barely bring back any money."

"It's not my fault!" Natsu said. "What idiot puts a church in the middle of town!"

"I really don't think that's the issue."

"It is! But who cares about all of that when I have cute little Nashi here!"

Lucy stifled a laugh, watching as Natsu turned to a puddle of goo over Nashi. Nobody knew how mushy the dragon slayer could be until he had a daughter.

* * *

After preparing dinner, they sat together at the table as a family. Natsu went over every detail about his last job, making sure not to spare a single detail. Once he finished, Lucy told him all about her day with Nashi. They missed being able to do both together, but it was a sacrifice that needed to be made. Someone had to put bread on the table and the other had to watch Nashi.

After eating, Lucy gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. She was about to turn on the sink when Natsu spoke next.

"Oh, I think little Nashi needs her diaper changed!" he said, lifting the child from her highchair. The smell hit him instantly. "Yep. That's pee."

Lucy muttered below her breath, watching as Natsu laid Nashi on the carpeted floor and begin to change her. Sure enough, it was a light load. Seriously, how was he always so lucky?

"All better!" Natsu said once he finished. He leaned over and blew another raspberry on Nashi's tummy. Her laughter filled the air.

Lucy washed the dishes as Natsu played with Nashi. She knew after his long day of work, he was going to want to spoil her with affection. It was only five minutes later when a loud gag caught her attention.

"Lucy! I think Nashi had an accident!" her husband called out to her.

Wiping her hands on a nearby towel, Lucy joined them in the living room. Natsu was hoisting Nashi up by her arms. As a foul stench invaded her nostrils, a hand flew up to her mouth to keep from vomiting. Taking a closer look at Nashi, she found poop running up her back.

"Oh, what the hell!?" Lucy exclaimed. "You just changed her five minutes ago!"

"I know," Natsu replied, keeping his eyes anywhere from Nashi's back. "We should hurry up and change her. This is startin' to gross me out."

Lucy glanced at her husband, her brow twitching upwards. "We?"

Natsu stared back at her. "Yeah. Well, you. It's your turn."

"Okay, no! That is so unfair! You never change any of the bad diapers!"

"Oi! You're the one that wanted a turn-taking system to keep things fair!"

"Well it isn't fair!"

"It's not my fault that she takes huge shits when it's your turn!"

"You probably change her too early to make sure you get the easy ones!"

"I do not!" Natsu protested, clutching his heart in mock pain.

She squinted at him. "I bet there was only a drop of pee when you changed her."

Meanwhile, Happy watched as the couple argued. All of this over a dirty diaper. He was glad he didn't have any kittens.

"You're changing her this time," Lucy said, her hand landing on her hip where her keys rested.

Natsu eyed the movement. "Oh? Is that a threat, Luce?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

A wide grin stretched over Natsu's face. "Oh yeah? I'll take you up on that action! Happy! Hold Nashi real quick for me!"

Happy sighed, knowing there was no way of stopping their sparring session now. Suppressing a gag, he grabbed Nashi by the armpits, making sure to avoid her back. He flew away from the two to give them space.

Lucy, after making sure that Nashi was in safe distance, withdrew Taurus' key and pressed it to her chest. After being changed into her Star Dress, she lunged towards Natsu, who watched with an eager grin. He lit his palms up in flames, dodging Lucy's devastating kick that shook the cottage to its core.

Dashing towards Lucy, he whirled a punch towards her, knowing that she would be able to dodge it with ease or at least wouldn't cause much damage. He would never really try to hurt her, even during their sparring matches.

The two battled for a while until eventually, their magic was tossed to the side and they wrestled on the floor instead. Their heads bumped into the wooden legs of their coffee table, Lucy's hand was wound up in Natsu's hair, and his fingers were hooked on the inside of her mouth. They looked pretty childish, to say the least.

"It's your turn!" Natsu said, not having forgotten why they were wrestling in the first place. "You change her!"

"No, you change her!" Lucy replied. Her innate stubbornness refused to let this go.

"It's your turn!"

"No, it's yours!"

"Both of you can stop fighting now," Happy's voice cut in. The couple paused in their attacks but didn't withdraw their hands.

"Not until Lucy changes Nashi's diaper," Natsu said.

"No, not until _Natsu _changes her diaper," Lucy corrected.

Happy sighed. "I already did it. See?" He gestured towards Nashi's highchair.

The two followed his extended paw to find Nashi squeaky clean. Her hair was damp, and she was in a new onesie as she played with her toys.

"Did you give her a bath?" Lucy asked.

"Aye," Happy answered. "There was too much poop to use wipes, so I just gave her a bath. Can both of you stop fighting now?"

The couple exchanged a glance.

"Maybe instead of going straight to fighting, we should've just changed her diaper," Lucy said with a chuckle.

A laugh slipped past the boy's lips. "Yeah, you're probably right." The corner of his lips tugged upwards into a sly grin. "You should have."

A vein ticked in the blonde's forehead before she pounced on her husband again. They rolled on the floor, both throwing insults at each other and crashing into furniture.

Happy sighed, flying over to where Nashi sat.

"Even after having a baby, your parents still haven't matured a bit, huh?"

* * *

Weeks passed and the Dragneel household was back to normal. This time, Lucy was on a job while Natsu stayed home with Nashi in her nursery. It was smooth sailing until Natsu had to get her pacifier from the other room. It took him seconds, and yet when he returned, there was poo _everywhere._

It was in the carpet, it was all over Nashi's onesie, and it was even on her hands. Natsu nearly threw up at the sight of Nashi's hand flying dangerously close to her face as she threw her arms up and giggled. This was by far the worst that either of them had seen.

"Nashiiii," Natsu whined. "You're only supposed to do this when Lucy's watchin' you!"

Nashi only laughed in reply.

* * *

**AN: **My whole family used to argue over whose turn it was to change my sister's diaper lol.

Thank you to the reviewers: **shootingstarssel, CrazyZaika, NaluGrey, aliciacevbra, Ember Reverie, valerioux, MasterGildarts, KatanaNoNeko, imaoola, Tohka123, animefan393939, FairyTailLife, The-Red-Ruby, MillennialStargazer, Soul Eater Maka, nmesoma, Erin Means Peace. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Very short drabble for today. irnehnovi made me realize that I haven't even shown Nashi's interactions with the spirits so I was so shocked with myself! HOW COULD I FORGET THEM!? THEY'RE THE REASON I STARTED WATCHING FT LMAO. So thank you for bringing that to my attention, and here is a short chapter of celestial spirit fun! :D

* * *

Chapter 16

Celestial Family

Nashi loved all kinds of magic. The guild was always using magic to make her smile or laugh. She loved the frosty air around Gray's ice as tiny pieces of ice gleamed under the light, she loved watching Cana's cards soar in the air, she loved her father's fire dancing in the palm of his hand, and she loved her mother's magic that lit up the whole room and brought a whole person out of nowhere.

The Dragneels were at the guild, everyone gathered around Nashi as usual. The baby was like a beacon, guiding people towards her in hopes of bringing a smile to her chubby face.

Lucy was discussing pregnancy with Juvia while Natsu held Nashi. Word of Juvia's pregnancy had spread through the guild like wildfire. She wasn't far along enough to start showing or have many symptoms, but she was cursed with morning sickness. Lucy was about to give advice when a burbling noise caught her attention.

She turned her head just in time to watch Nashi throw up on herself- along with Natsu's shoulder- as he burped her.

Everyone in the guild immediately took a step back.

"That's so unmanly," Elfman said, his face morphed into a look of disgust.

"It's natural after being burped," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. She dug inside her baby bag for a change of clothes, only to remember that Nashi had already went through her spare outfit when she had an accident earlier. "Oh, shoot. I need to head home real quick and grab Nashi some new clothes. I'll be right back."

Before she could get out of her seat, there was a flash of light in the guild. Once it died down, she found Virgo standing in its wake, a frilly dress in her hands.

"I've brought a change of clothes," the spirit said. "Would you like me to change Nashi?"

"Thanks, Virgo! You're a lifesaver!" Lucy replied.

Nashi's eyes lit up and her mouth parted at the sight of Virgo, who gently picked her up and began to change her clothes. Virgo's eyes remained dull as always, but everyone knew her heart melted whenever she saw Nashi, proven by when Virgo had tried to take the baby into the Celestial World with her, only to be stopped by Lucy.

"Hello, Nashi," Virgo said, rocking the baby. "It is nice to see you again. One day, I will take you to the Celestial Spirit World."

"Don't even think about it," Lucy scolded, planting her hands on her hips. "I don't even want to hear that from you after you tried to hijack her last week."

Virgo gave Lucy a dull stare before turning her gaze onto Nashi, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"One day," she whispered, ignoring her owner's protests.

"That's it," Lucy said, snatching Nashi away. "You lost your chance!"

A pout rested on the spirit's face. "One day." With that, she headed back through her gate.

"I hope I haven't lost my chance," someone else said.

Lucy turned her head slightly to find Loke standing right behind her. His head hung over her shoulder to look at Nashi. Immediately, the baby lit up with a grin, reaching towards him.

"Hey, Loke," Lucy greeted. She handed Nashi over to him.

Nashi giggled, reaching up and grabbing Loke's sunglasses. Something about Loke always managed to bring out the child's playful side.

"Hey there, Princess!" Loke said. Ever since Nashi joined the picture, she had taken the nickname 'Princess' while Lucy was promoted to 'Queen.' The nicknames always managed to rile Natsu up.

"It's a good thing you didn't let Virgo hold her too long," Loke said to Lucy with a grin. "She would've taken Nashi. She loves the little squirt so much."

"Believe me, I know," Lucy replied with a sigh. Though she acted annoyed by it, she was glad that the spirits loved Nashi and looked after her like she was one of their own. Nashi was blessed to be raised by not only Fairy Tail, but the whole Celestial Spirit World. Everyone looked out for the child and vowed to keep her safe.

"I might take her too," Loke joked. "She's just too adorable!"

"Don't even think about it, pervy cat!" Natsu replied, his fists on fire.

"Quit calling me that!"

"What? Wanna fight about it?"

"No fighting around Nashi," Lucy said, a vein ticked in her forehead.

"You have no room to talk," Happy replied, flying above the blonde. "You and Natsu just got in a fight the other day over changing her diaper!"

"W-Well that's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

Loke carried Nashi with one arm and wrapped the other around Lucy.

"I would never make a Queen such as yourself change a diaper," he said.

A low growl resonated in Natsu's throat. "If you weren't holding my daughter, I'd burn you to ashes."

"Always the jealous one, huh? With both your wife and your daughter! Better watch out, Natsu. If you aren't careful, I'll whisk them away myself!"

Loke cried out in pain as he was smacked on the back of his head.

"Luuucy! What was that for?" he asked. "I could've dropped Nashi!"

The blonde shrugged. "I would've caught her. And that's for making jokes like that when you're with Aries."

"Speaking of Aries, we actually have a date planned, so I'll be heading back now. So long, my precious Queen. And so long to you, my precious Princess!"

Loke handed Nashi back to her mother before stepping through his gate right before Natsu could punch him.

"Imma turn that guy to ashes next time," Natsu grumbled.

"I know you will," Lucy replied, patting his back.

* * *

As the family returned home for the night, Lucy took Nashi into the bathroom and started a bath for the two of them while Natsu and Happy went to play. She made sure the water wasn't too hot and kept the water level low before stepping inside with Nashi. As she gently bathed her daughter, she recalled another spirit who hadn't talked to Nashi that day.

Grabbing a key, Lucy watched Nashi's eyes lit up as she dunked it into the water. No matter how spoiled she was by Virgo, or how much fun she had with Loke, or how cute Plue was, it was clear who Nashi's favorite spirit was. The water began to ripple, causing Nashi to squeal in excitement before Aquarius appeared.

"No matter how old you get, you still keep summoning me during your baths," Aquarius said, giving Lucy a stern stare.

"I figured you could say hi to Nashi!" she replied.

Nashi held her hands out in front of her, reaching excitedly towards the mermaid. Aquarius' annoyed look faltered at the baby's fondness of her. She didn't know what it was that made the baby love her so much.

"Hope she doesn't turn out as much of a brat as you did," the spirit said, taking Nashi into her arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm not even a brat."

The corners of Aquarius' lips tugged upwards into a miniscule smile, one that would've went unnoticed by people who didn't know the spirit. But Lucy could see it all too well.

"Time sure does fly, huh?" Aquarius mused, wiping some of Nashi's hair off of her forehead. "Seems like only yesterday I was your mother's spirit. Then I got handed down to you. And one day, I'll be hers."

"I know you'll protect her, just like you always did with me," Lucy replied with a smile of her own. "I'm so glad I found you again."

Aquarius whirled some water in the air, making Nashi laugh. Even though Layla's features weren't as apparent in Nashi as they were in Lucy, she still had the same chocolate-brown eyes that were easy to drown in.

"Your mother would have loved her."

"I know," Lucy said, resting her hand over her heart. "Papa would have too. But I know they're watching over her."

"As are we," Aquarius replied, poking Nashi's chubby cheek. "Every time Nashi looks up at the stars, we'll be shining down on her. Unless she turns out like you. Then she's on her own."

A vein ticked in Lucy's forehead. "Will you ever drop the act?"

Aquarius scoffed. "Who said it's an act? Anyways, I'm outta here." She turned into a puddle of goo as she continued, "Scorpio is taking me out tonight! Later, brat. And bye to you, Nashi!"

After handing Nashi back to her mother, she went back through her gate. Lucy smiled down at her daughter.

"I hope you know just how much your celestial family loves you."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I love the spirits.

Thank you to the reviewers: **KatanaNoNeko, shootingstarssel, Anna5949, aliciacevbra, Densolator, Ember Reverie, valerioux, CrazyZaika, animefan393939, MasterGildarts, Nalulove, imaoola, irnehnovi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I'm running outta baby-Nashi hcs, so it's about time to commence the time skips!

* * *

Chapter 17

Come Here!

Mira sat Nashi in one of the guild's booths before grabbing a tray stacked with booze-filled mugs. She carried it with such skill and grace, making it look easy to balance all of the cups without spilling an ounce of liquid. She had offered to watch Nashi at the guild so that Lucy and Natsu could both go on a job with the rest of their team.

Watching Nashi was easy for her. Not only did her cooking manage to sedate her when she was crying her lungs out, her magic also managed to amaze her. Cana had told her that Nashi wasn't quiet in awe, and that she was quiet out of fear thanks to her Satan Soul causing a shiver to run down anyone unlucky enough to be close by. The girl dismissed her. Her magic wasn't scary. It was impressive!

After handing everyone their orders, Mira made her way back to Nashi, who was munching happily on chicken- Mira had removed the bone to make sure the child wouldn't choke. Mira would never forget the day Nashi was old enough to consume normal food. Natsu and Lucy had busted inside the guild, ordering one of everything. Tears were streaming down their faces, glad to finally be able to eat anything other than mashed potatoes.

Nashi was growing up right before everyone's eyes. They were scared that if they blinked, Nashi would turn into a full-sized adult. Instead of needing to be put in a highchair, she could sit in normal seats. She didn't need her head to be supported anymore because she could do it herself, she knew how to stand, and she could finally eat solid food thanks to the tiny, sharp teeth that she now had. She had even hinted at taking her first step. It hadn't happened yet, but it was sure to happen soon.

Nashi was a pink-headed ball of curiosity, constantly crawling around and exploring her surroundings. At the guild, she and the twins were always traveling together. They would wait for her to catch up while she faithfully crawled after them.

Mira glanced at Nashi in the corner of her eye to make sure she wasn't venturing off to places she shouldn't be. Last time, she nearly crawled right out the door.

"It's so crazy to think that Natsu and Lucy have a kid now," Cana said, grabbing the girl's attention.

"You think so?" Mira asked, a pleasant smile forming over her face. "I knew they would get together from the start."

"Well yeah, we all did. Hell, remember the betting pool we had for them? I just meant that it's weird how much time has passed. We were all just kids before, and now some of us are raising our own!"

"What about you? When are you going to settle down and start a family?"

Cana gave a face-splitting grin and lifted her booze. "Never! That just ain't me, you know that. I don't wanna settle down or nothing. I'd rather be the cool aunt that slips these kids some booze behind their parents' back when they wanna party or something. What about you? You don't strike me as the typa girl who doesn't want kids."

Mira shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if it happened, but I'm not actively planning for it either. I think after raising Lisanna and Elfman, I did my fair share. Besides, babysitting my OTP's kid is enough for me! Nashi is proof that I finally managed to get them together!"

Speaking of Nashi, Mira glanced towards the child again. She was sitting with the Jutla and Yajee, all the while babbling words that nobody could understand. It would take a while longer before she would be able to say her first real word.

As Yajee left the table, Jutla followed closely behind. The two always shadowed each other and were never found without their counterpart. Nashi's mouth parted before she carefully climbed off the booth. Wobbling unsteadily, the child got down on all fours and crawled after them.

However, the twins were moving too fast for her to catch up. Releasing a frustrated noise, Nashi stood back up on her feet. She swayed as if she was going to fall over, but she managed to keep balanced.

Mira's eyes went wide at the scene.

"I think Nashi's about to take her first step!" she exclaimed. At this, the entire guild stopped what they were doing and whirled their heads to find the child shakily lift her right foot.

"Oh no! Lu-chan and Natsu aren't here! They're going to miss it!" Levy said with a frown.

"Do we stop her then?" Cana questioned.

But it was too late. Right in front of their eyes, Nashi swung her foot forward and took her very first step. The guild roared with cheers, nearly scaring her enough to make her fall back on her bum. After the first step, she went for another.

"Oh my gosh, she's doing it!" Levy said. "Good job, Nashi!"

"Come here, Nashi!" Mira exclaimed, holding her arms out in front of her. Nashi glanced towards her, lifting her foot to take another step when someone else shouted.

"No, come here!" Cana said.

Rerouting directions, Nashi took a step towards the brunette.

"No fair! I want her to walk to me!" Macao protested. "Come here, Nashi! Come on!"

And with that, war had begun.

"She's gonna come to me!" Cana shouted. "Just watch!"

Levy furrowed her brows and shot back, "No, she's going to come to me!"

"You know what this calls for?"

"Betting pool!" everyone shouted in unison. They threw together a large sum of money before they resumed beckoning towards Nashi.

"I bet she'll choose me," Cana said, a wide grin on her face.

"No, she will come to Juvia!" the blue-headed girl replied. "Nashi spends much more time with Juvia!"

"Well she spends even more time with me!" Levy argued.

Mira flashed them all a smile. "There's no point in trying. She'll come to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's got Natsu's genes in her, and if there's one thing Natsu loves almost as much as he loves his family, it's food. _I _am the one who feeds Nashi."

Everyone else shared a worried glance. She had a point. Nashi may not have even been a year old, but her appetite rivaled those of Fiore's championship eaters who competed in shoveling large amounts of food down their gullets. It didn't help that Mira's food was to die for.

"Come to your Aunt Mira," the woman calmly said. She knew there was no way she could lose. Sure, Levy may have spent more time with her, but food was the way to the child's heart.

Sure enough, Nashi tilted her head to the side before taking a wobbly step towards her.

"No fair!" Cana shouted. "You're the babysitter! You can't be part of the bet!"

"Says who?" Mira replied. She crouched down to Nashi's level, wiggling her fingers in an attempt to make the child go faster and end their bet already.

Everyone groaned, watching as Nashi took step after step towards the take-over mage. Curse her and her insane cooking abilities.

Just as Nashi was right within reach, the grand doors to the guild swung open, revealing Team Natsu.

Natsu roared his typical greeting as they all entered. Immediately, their eyes landed on the large pile of money that sat on one of the tables. They then looked at all of the adults in the guild crouched down with their arms held in front of them. Then, their gazes traveled to where Nashi stood with one leg dangling in the air as if she was going to take a step.

Lucy pushed Natsu out of her way as she took a step closer towards Nashi.

"Wait! Is Nashi walking!?" she shouted. "Tell me we didn't miss her first step!"

"Sorry, Lu-chan," Levy replied, followed by an awkward chuckle. "If it makes you feel better, Nashi is really good at walking!"

Natsu and Lucy fell to the ground, their faces pale.

"I can't believe we missed it!" Natsu cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"We'll never get to see that moment!" Lucy joined in. Before she could really start the waterworks, her eyes darted to the pile of money again. Then it hit her. "Wait a second, are you all betting on something?"

The guild froze, sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"N-No! Of course not!" Macao answered.

"He's lying," Natsu said. "His heartbeat is going crazy. What's the bet this time? Who're you guys tryin' to get together?"

"That's not it," Lucy replied, her brows furrowing. "They're betting on who Nashi is going to walk to!"

"Oh, I want in on this," Gray said, tossing some jewels to the pile. Holding his hands out in front of him, he created a Happy-shaped ice cube. "Come to your Uncle Gray, Nashi! Remember how I always babysit you? Time to return the favor!"

Erza cleared her throat before casually placing some of her own money in the pile. She hadn't spent as much time with Nashi as Gray had, but she'd be damned if she lost a competition of any kind.

"Nashi," she called out, her voice stern. "Come."

Before Lucy could protest, a light appeared out of nowhere as Loke stepped through his gate on his own accord.

"Hey, Lucy. Don't mind me, just joining this bet really quick," he said. At her bewildered look, he held his hands up in surrender. "Can you blame me? It's easy money! Nashi loves me. Besides, I'm the lion spirit with cat ears, kids can't resist!"

"Will you guys quit betting on our family!?" Lucy demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Natsu chimed in. "Besides, we're the ones who're gonna win this bet!"

"Huh?" Lucy watched as Natsu threw all of their earnings from the job they just returned from into the pile. "Natsu! That's all of our money!"

"Exactly!" the pink-headed boy replied, a toothy grin stretching over his face. "Don't worry, Luce! We're gonna win this for sure!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"We're Nashi's parents! 'Course she'll come to us!"

Lucy blanched as Natsu crouched down and started calling for their daughter. There went their money for the week. Well, there was no going back now, and she was not about to let everyone else win a bet based off of her family anymore.

"Come to Mama!" Lucy said, waving frantically. The child glanced at her before taking a step towards her. "That's it, Nashi! You can do it!"

As everyone beckoned for the child to come their way and used magic or food in an attempt to lure her, Nashi only took straight steps towards her parents. Natsu and Lucy watched in awe as she walked. She was really walking!

"I can't believe she's walking already," Lucy said, tears pricking her eyes. It felt like only yesterday when she was sporting a baby bump.

"Yeah, I know," Natsu replied. His heart was full of warmth as he took in the happy smile on his daughter's face. "She's growin' up so damn fast. She needs to stop!"

"I agree! But at the same time, I'm so proud of her!"

"I know! Look at her go!"

Finally, the bet ended as Nashi took the last step towards her parents. They wrapped her up in a tight hug, both of them praising her.

"Good job, Nashi!" Natsu exclaimed, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. "You did it!"

"We're so proud of you," Lucy added. She knew that Nashi couldn't understand a word they were saying, but she refused to go without praising her daughter.

Natsu gave his wife a wide grin. "Told ya she'd come to us! She'll always come to us because she's our little girl!"

"Until she's old enough to get a boyfriend," Happy said, flying over them.

"Or a girlfriend," Lucy added with a shrug.

Natsu furrowed his brows at the two and clutched Nashi close to his chest. "She's not allowed to have either!"

Mira and Cana watched as the family began to bicker and tease Natsu.

"You know," Cana began, leaning against the bar and taking a swig of alcohol before continuing, "I don't think I mind losing the bet this time."

"Me neither," Mira replied with a smile. "What a happy family."

**AN: **Some things to address: 1.) I got Jutla and Yajee's names from a translation of the FT light novel with the twins. 2.) This chapter addresses some of the other FT members and if they're going to have kids. Cana 100% will not have kids. I'm still on the fence about Mira so we'll see. 3.) Hope you guys liked the chapter! :D

Thank you to the reviewers: **shootingstarssel, aliciacevbra, KatanaNoNeko, SazHearT, Ember Reverie, Tohka123, The-Ruby-Rabbit, Naluuuuuuu, MasterGildarts, Oohprettystars, valerioux, KayRawlinson, MillennialStargazer, animefan393939, KYAAAA, Guest, ToukaKanekiUlle, Soul Eater Maka. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nashi's First Word

Ever since Nashi took her first steps without her parents around, the two made sure they weren't going to miss anything else. They took a hiatus from going on jobs with the rest of their team. There was no way in hell they were going to miss Nashi's first word.

Nashi had been babbling for months, a sign that soon enough, a word would form right before their eyes. Everything was on track. She reached for things that she wanted, she was able to walk- though her steps were still unsteady- everything was going fine.

All that was left was her first word.

And Lucy would be damned if it wasn't some form of 'Mama.'

Nashi had almost said the word 'Dada' once. The first syllable slipped out, and it looked like she was going to follow it with the next. Tears sprung to Natsu's face, and while Lucy was jealous, she was also excited that her baby was going to be saying her first word. Only for Nashi to close her mouth and give them a smug grin, as if knowing that was what they wanted.

Lucy grabbed a bowl of seedless watermelon slices, bringing them to the living room where Natsu and Nashi sat at the couch. Nashi was exploding in a fit of laughter as her father bent over and blew raspberries over her belly. At the sight of the watermelon, however, the child used her surprisingly strong hands to shove Natsu's head away from her and crawled towards Lucy.

"Ma…" she sounded out.

Lucy nearly dropped the bowl as she whipped her head towards her daughter. The child was crawling towards her, her eyes big and brown as she stared at the watermelon and reached towards it.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, struggling to get the words out.

Natsu sat up, staring at Nashi. "Is she about to say her first word?"

"I think so! C'mon, Nashi! You can do it! Just say 'Mama!'"

Nashi tilted her head to the side. "Ma…"

"That's it! Just finish it!"

In the blink of an eye, Natsu snatched the bowl of watermelon, taking Nashi's attention with it. The baby turned towards him, extending her chubby hand out.

"Da," she said, gesturing for him to give her the bowl.

"That's it, Nashi! Say 'Daddy!'" he exclaimed. His lips curled into a face-splitting grin as he waved the watermelon in front of his daughter's face. "Say it, then I'll give you the watermelon!"

"Hey! No fair!" Lucy shouted. "I had it first!" She went to grab the bowl back, only for Natsu to hold it away from her. "Give it back, Natsu!"

"No way! I want 'Dada' to be her first word!"

"No! I already called her first word!"

"You can't call her first word!"

"Yes I can! Now give it!"

Nashi glanced between her parents as they fought over the bowl. Every time the fruit was just within reach, one of them would snatch it away, making her crawl once again.

"Want the watermelon, Nashi?" Lucy asked, shaking the bowl. "Then say 'Mama!' C'mon, you can do it!" She noted that it sounded like she was trying to raise a dog, but she shrugged it off. Whatever worked. She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long, and it was finally within reach! She wasn't going to let Natsu take it from her!

"Nashi, look at Daddy!" Natsu called out. He stood up from the couch and engulfed his body in flames to snare his daughter's attention. "Look at me! It's Daddy! Daddy! Say it with me! _Da-ddy!"_

A bubbly laugh slipped past Nashi's lips as she watched the flames flicker. "Da!"

Tears welled in the dragon slayer's eyes as he nodded his head frantically. "That's it! Finish it now!"

Instead, Nashi burst into a fit of giggles.

Her parents' shoulders slouched.

"Why do I get the feeling she's just messin' with us?" Natsu asked, stopping his magic.

Lucy sighed. "Because she probably is. She gets it from you."

He clutched his chest in mock pain. "Me? I'm hurt, Luce. Hurt."

"Whatever. Between you and Happy, it's no wonder she's so mischievous. Maybe I should start fearing for myself. After all, I'm stuck in the same house as all three of you. I'm doomed."

Natsu chuckled, sitting on the couch and bringing Nashi onto his lap. "I can't wait until she's old enough to talk and walk right. That way, we can all start pullin' pranks on you together!"

Lucy paled. "I will just remind her that I carried her for nine months."

"You really think that'll stop her?"

"…No."

Lucy grabbed a watermelon slice and handed it to Nashi. The child lit up, munching in it with ease.

A warm smile bubbled up to Lucy's lips.

"Hey, Natsu," she began, rubbing Nashi's cheek fondly. "Do you remember when I first told you I was pregnant?"

Natsu grinned at his wife. "'Course I do, weirdo. Like I'll ever forget that day."

"I remember being so scared."

"I was a little scared too."

"Really?" Lucy asked, arching a brow at him.

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe not a lot, but I was a little. I was only with Igneel for a short time, so for the most part, I was raised without a dad. I didn't know how I was supposed to be one."

"I was worried for the same reason. My mom passed when I was really little, so I was scared I wouldn't know what I was doing. But now look at us," Lucy said, a smile gracing her face. "She's learning to walk and talk, I'm so proud of her _and _us."

"Me too," Natsu replied, reaching over to ruffle his wife's hair. "It's good we have Fairy Tail helpin' us. Even though I'll never say it aloud, watching Lug Nuts raise the twins helped a lot."

Lucy smirked at him. "I'm going to tell him."

"You better not, Lucy!"

"I'm going to!"

"If you do that, I'm gonna tell the guild about the story I saw you writin' the other day," he said, his lips curving into a smirk.

Lucy turned red in the face before nodding. "Okay, okay. I won't tell him." There was no way in hell she was going to let Levy find out that she was in the middle of writing a smutty story. Or worse. _Cana._

The front door creaked open, drawing everyone's attention to find Happy flying inside. While the parents decided not to go on jobs for a while, he made sure to go so that he could keep up his fish funds.

"Hey, Happy! How was your job with Wendy and Charle?" Natsu asked.

Happy flew onto the couch between them. "Easy. It was just a couple of bad guys. Wendy beat them no problem. How was staying home? Nashi say her first word yet?"

"Not yet," Lucy answered with a drawn-out sigh. "She came close a couple of times, but in the end she just started laughing."

"She really is just messing with you guys."

"Believe me, we know."

Nashi gave a wide smile as she crawled off of Natsu's lap and sat beside Happy on the couch. She wrapped her tiny arms around the exceed in a hug.

"Happy!"

The room went deadly silent, everyone's bodies still.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu breathed out. His mouth was dry as it was gaping open like a fish out of water. "Was that you?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. "No, it wasn't. Was that you?"

"'Course it wasn't me!"

Everyone glanced down at Nashi, who was still latched onto Happy.

Her tiny, pink lips moved as she said, "Happy! Happy!" Her voice was bubbly and bright. It was a sound that could stop wars, a sound that could put a smile on anyone's face. It was their daughter's voice, clear as day.

Lucy's shaky hand flew up to her mouth.

"She's talking!" she exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes. In that moment, she didn't even care what Nashi's first word was.

Natsu swallowed thickly, his throat tight as he held back tears of his own. He couldn't help but get emotional any time he saw Nashi growing up right before his eyes. That was his own daughter, after all.

"C'mon, Nashi! Keep going!" he said.

Happy pulled away from the hug to watch as Nashi reached towards him again.

"Happy!" she chirped, trying to hug him again. "Happy!"

Lucy fanned herself, trying to stop the tears that were streaming down her face. "Oh jeez, the tears won't stop."

"She's the cutest thing in existence," Natsu said, clutching his chest.

"I was her first word!" Happy chimed in. "Me!"

Nashi pressed her cheek against the exceed's as she hugged him once more. "Happy!"

Lucy and Natsu shared a watery smile. They didn't care anymore that they weren't their daughter's first words. In fact, her first word was very fitting, because in that moment, they'd never been happier.


End file.
